oOo¿Futuro o sólo centrarse en el presente? oOo
by Yunemi Hiraky
Summary: Mi primer fic de POT..¿qué pasaría si de la nada, de un día para otro, despiertas y encuentras que han transcurrido 15 años? Ryosaku
1. Chapter 1

♥♥ **¿INTERESARSE EN EL FUTURO O SÓLO CENTRARSE EN EL PRESENTE?**♥♥

**By: Yunemi**

**First chapter**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**C**onocer el futuro y lo que va a ser de cada ser humano en muchos años más, específicamente siglos, siempre ha sido una de las mayores interrogantes del hombre. Escudriñar a fondo el pasado, analizar la evolución de la vida a lo largo del tiempo, es una manera de simular aspectos de ese futuro incierto.

Yendo a algo más particular.. ¿qué piensas tú sobre tu futuro?

A cada persona debe interesarle su propio destino, cómo no. Cada quien desea saber si logrará sus metas, si es que se ha impuesto. Hay personas que viven pensando en el después, luchan por tener un porvenir lo más satisfactorio posible, respecto a sus expectativas. Pero, también hay otras que no se detienen un segundo a pensar en su post-vida, sino sólo en el hoy, de vivir un buen momento.

Ahora, los proyectos con fin de beneficios futuros.. son de toda clase, en todas las áreas de la persona: trabajo, familia, amor, amistades.. un todo en general. Destaco, que entre los beneficios más penetrables y perdurables.. son los espirituales.

---

Refiriendome al protagonista de esta historia.. éste caería en la categoría: centrarse más el presente, que proyectarse y preocuparse por conseguir un futuro pleno..

...y es pleno... sólo si puedes satisfacer y armonizar las necesidades humanas tanto materiales como espirituales.

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

La rutinaria jornada escolar tenía tiempo de haber comenzado. Cada institución educacional se acercaba ya a la mitad del período de duración de sus clases.

De las cientas de escuelas en Japón, nos centraremos en la Secundaria Seishun Gakuen.

Bueno, bueno… conozco pocos que amen con todo su corazón levantarse temprano e ir al colegio. Y sí que es terrible, cuando andas con sueño durante las clases, sobre todos las humanistas. O en cualquier materia, observar como el profesor mueve la boca o se pasea por el salón, no es una de las mayores entretenciones. Agreguemos, que no te entra ni media palabra de lo que dice el(la) "interactivo(a)" maestro(a), puesto que uno está demasiado ocupado en medio de una batalla interna con el cerebro y los ojos, uno para que reaccione, y lo otro para que se mantengan abiertos.

Pero no hay que tener precisamente sueño en las clases, para sufrir. También pasa que, como muchas personas, uno tiene ciertas materias que no son de su agrado, por no decir: detestar, aborrecer. Y ahí es cuando la cosa se vuelve insoportable. Sientes que el tiempo no avanza durante esas clases, y uno empieza a mirar con desconfianza el reloj, las manecillas se mueven.. taaaaaaan lento, que sacárselo, tirarlo al suelo, y pisarlo con el zapato, resulta demasiado tentador.

Aunque, existen quienes, en medio de esas clases, emplean muy bien su tiempo molestando al compañero más cercano, o haciendo burla al docente sin que éste lo note… y claro, no se aburren.

Ahorita, en el salón 2-7, Ryoma Echizen mira constantemente el techo, contando mentalmente el tiempo, rogando que la tediosa sesión de meditación, incitada por el profesor de orientación educacional, acabara de una buena vez.

Suspiro.

Ya cansado de mirar la blancura de la pintura del techo, bajó la vista y miró de reojo a algunos de sus compañeros de salón. Estos estaban sentados relajadamente con los ojos cerrados, y uno que otro con las manos cruzadas sobre el pupitre. Cada quien con sus respectivas expresiones faciales, dependiendo de lo que estaban imaginando en el momento.

"_Cada uno de ustedes está estudiando para ser alguien en la vida. Todos tenemos metas. Ustedes en unos años más deberán tener muy claro qué desean hacer, si seguir estudiando en la educación superior o trabajar. Si quieren ir a la Universidad, más o menos pensar qué desean estudiar. Deben desde ya preocuparse, para decidir bien. Anticipar las cosas es muy beneficiador. Intentar hacer las cosas a último momento, sólo trae intranquilidad, estrés y mucha probabilidad de equivocarse._

_Quiero que en este momento, cierren sus ojos, e intenten visualizarse dentro de 10 ó 15 años.._

_Recuerden que nuestra manera de actuar en el presente es lo que determina nuestro futuro"_

Sobra decir que Ryoma no prestó atención siquiera a una palabra dicha por el catedrático.

"_Cómo se ven? En qué circunstancias? Cuando lo tengan claro, y les diga que abran sus ojos, quiero que lo escriban en la hoja que les pasé, y al final de la clase me la entreguen"_

Sí.. Cómo no, Ryoma ni se inmuto ante ello. Le valía nada esa clase.

Aunque, de seguro lo único que escribiría repetidas veces y por toda la hoja, sería la palabra: Tenis.

El profesor dio por terminado el tiempo y le pidió a los estudiantes que abrieran los ojos. A partir de ese momento, por todo el salón se podían observar: alumnos de lleno escribiendo, sumamente concentrados; otros escribían, parando a momentos, rascándose levemente la cabeza; algunos escribían y borraban, dándose vueltas en sus ideas; y, uno, estaba despreocupadamente apoyado en el respaldo de la silla, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, los ojos cerrados, la cabeza ligeramente hacia abajo. Una posición totalmente cómoda. Lo único que le faltaba era apoyar los pies arriba de la mesa, y tener un letrero que diga: "Me importa un comino esta estúpida clase"

"**RyOmA EcHiZeN"**

Aquel nombre, entre los tantos de la lista de alumnos del salón 2-7, era mental y detenidamente leído por el instructor de orientación estudiantil. Sus fulminantes miradas hacia el único de sus alumnos que no cumplía con hacer su tarea encomendada, eran totalmente ignoradas por éste. Finalmente, suspiro con desgano, con una única frase en su mente: "Ese chico no tiene remedio".

Terminada la clase, los estudiantes en una rápida fila, entregaban y salían de salón, otros aún arreglaban detalles. Entre estas acciones, uno de los alumnos sin siquiera hacer fila, depositó una hoja en blanco en la mesa del maestro, y salió del lugar sin más ni menos, ante miradas curiosas, atónitas y de sorpresa.

El profesor masculló algo por lo bajo, y resignado siguió con lo que hacía.

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**-¡Ese maldito examen! -**insultó una vez más a los cuatro vientos, Takeshi Momoshiro.

-…..

- **NO! Es que ese maestro no puede reprobarme, si es que no obtengo más del 70 por ciento bueno en esa maldita cosa! **

-…..

- **Es una injusticia!**

-…..

- **El no puede hacerme eso! Verdad, Ryoma?**

-….

- **Ryoma!**

**- Mmm… -**murmuró éste.

**- ¬¬..Oíste lo que te decía? -**preguntó mirando irónicamente a su acompañante de mirada ambarina.

- **Mnm… -**volvió a soltar, con la mirada hacia el frente.

- **.. …**

Bueno, sin comentarios, como siempre, nuestro tenista preferido es taaan buen hablador.

Eso sí, el día de hoy estaba peor que de costumbre, no miraba ni hablaba ni por si acaso. Estaba de mal humor, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, esas clases de orientación lo fastidiaban un poco. No le hallaba sentido, para él, estaban demás.

**- Antes de que empezaran los entrenamientos, aún en período de clases, me crucé con Horio.. Jeje, el pobre se veía algo desquiciado corriendo con tanto apuro y esquivando a todos por el pasillo, para poder ir a dejar una hoja a su maestro de orientación al salón de profesores, según me alcanzó a decir -**comentó Momoshiro, riendo entre medio al recordar la cara que tenia en esos momentos el chico "una ceja por dos", con ya tres años de experiencia en tenis.

- **Mrrmn… **-Ok, Ryoma definitivamente no pensaba hacer otra cosa que no fuera, curvar la lengua y resonar las cuerdas vocales, para espetar sonidos extraños.

Ryoma no era de establecer grandes conversaciones, pero con gente conocida de tiempo ya, como su amigo Momoshiro, hablaba, más de responder que preguntar, pero hablaba. Soltaba sus frasecitas, quizás no muy grandes, pero bueno, el chico se ha superado, a estas alturas decía más a menudo frases completas, alcanzaban a tener un sujeto y un predicado.

Ah, y cómo olvidar su "mada mada dane", no?

Terminaron las clases, terminó el entrenamiento, los integrantes del equipo se cambiaron al respectivo uniforme oficial de la secundaria… ¿a dónde se dirigirán Momoshiro y Ryoma, ahora?

Ya habían salido de la escuela. ¿Alguna idea?

Pues..

**- Oye, Ryoma ¿iremos a comer al mismo lugar de siempre?**

**- **…..

**- Oí por ahí, que hay un nuevo local de comida rápida, y está fenomenal!**

Pues.. pues, sí. Esa es una de sus actividades, que mínimo dos días a la semana hacen: ir a comer hamburguesas con papas fritas. O algún helado… Lo que sea, que signifique comer, para Takeshi Momoshiro.

Aunque… no siempre es tan fácil adivinar, porque la vida es improbable, cada minuto, uno nunca puede asegurar que ocurrirá el siguiente instante, por muy obvio que parezca.

Justo en medio del camino, había un lote de gente reunida en espera de algo.

¿Qué esperaban?

**- Eh¿Qué es lo que tanto está haciendo esta gente? -**dijo… de nuestros dos amigos, él único que ha hablado desde hace ya un buen rato, con su felicidad pura e inmune al malhumor de su acompañante, y claro, si va a comer. El otro, por cada minuto que pasa, parece callarse más, ya ni murmurar hace.

- **Oiga señora! Respete la fila! -**reclamó una chica rubia, sin ninguna intención de dejarse doblegar por la endeble apariencia de una mujer, que la verdad, por sus acciones, parecía de todo, menos debilucha.

**- Pero que jovencita más mal educada! Tus padres no te enseñaron a respetar a tus mayores? **-se defendió ésta.

- **Cómo voy a respetar a una anciana que anda haciéndose espacio, empujando a la gente con una cartera!**

Bueno, al parecer algunas personas estaban algo impacientes.

**- Señora, usted no es la única persona que desea que ser atendida por esa adivina! -**continuó espetando la rubia.

Ok… ¿adivina? Esa palabra había sido completamente captada por el agudo oído de Takeshi Momoshiro.

- **¿Adivina¿Escuchaste eso, Ryoma? Estas personas están esperando a una vieja que dice leer el futuro. Jajaja! Ni un niño cree en eso! -**se mofó el ojivioleta.

Y a pesar que Momo no estaba tan cerca del grupo de gente, el tono de voz lleno de burla del tenista no pasó desapercibido. Y él mismo lo notó al sentir cientas penetrantes miradas sobre su ser, en especial las del sexo femenino, que en sí, eran mayoría entre el conjunto de personas

que aguardaba ser atendida por una mujer que decía leer la suerte, y mande a saber Dios si era verdad.

- **Oye! Por qué no te ahorras tus comentarios y te largas de aquí? **

Ou… O sea, Momo puede ser muy respetuoso con las mujeres y el asunto, pero que le lanzaran comentarios maleducados, y más, tratando de pasarlo a llevar.. pues eso, él no lo iba a permitir.

El chico de cabello parado en punta, respondió a la desafiante mirada de una rubia que se hallaba en la fila, sí.. la misma chica que peleaba hace tan sólo unos instantes con una señora.

- **Lo siento, pero a mi nadie me echa de ningún lado, y además, estoy en todo mi derecho de decir lo que se me plazca -**le respondió Momoshiro, sin, por un instante, alzar el tono de voz.

- **Pues si no vienes a leerte la suerte, para qué quieres quedarte como un tonto en medio de la calle, observando como otros esperan en hacerlo. A menos… que estés en la disyuntiva, si vas a entrar o no a leértela -**terminó declarando la chica con una sonrisa irónica en su rostro.

- **Pues fijate que no. No creo en estupideces. **

**- Estupideces dices? .. Pues te desafío a que lo hagas.**

**- Jamás pagaría por tontera semejante.**

**- Es gratis.. **

A ver, a ver…. ¿gratis? Esa palabrita quedó dando vueltas en el cerebro de Takeshi. O sea, si era gratis.. ¿qué perdía en hacerlo? Aunque no creyera.

- **¿Gratis? Y cuál es el sentido que ella se ofrezca a leer la suerte gratis? **

La rubia señalo un anuncio, y dijo: **Es para que evaluemos sus servicios, haciéndole una pregunta. Ya si quedaste conforme, puedes hacerle más, pero desde ahí comienza a cobrar. **

Y efectivamente, en un pequeño cartel decía: "_Lectura, cartas del tarot. Prueba y cree, una pregunta gratis. Una pregunta adicional: 80 yenes. Oferta, tres preguntas: 200 yenes. Tirada completa: 750 yenes"_

- _**Preguntar cómo me fue en el examen?… aaah! Pero qué tonterías estoy pensando? ..ay, pero si es gratis.. no pierdo nada **-_Momoshiro se debatía internamente.

En eso, una persona salió entre las telas que cubrían parte de la entrada al lugar donde se hallaba la supuesta adivina. En el mismo instante entro otra. La cuarentona mujer que había salido, con una tremenda sonrisa y con la mirada iluminada, se acercó a un grupo de señoras aún en espera, feliz, dio comienzo a un incesante cuchicheo, sin faltar, claro, las risas. Era el centro de atención, entre las que se suponía sus amigas, contaba con lujos y detalles su experiencia de leerse la fortuna.

- **Ay, querida! Antes de ir de lleno a la respuesta, me describió tal y como me sentía en ese tiempo, era como si leyera mis pensamientos! Me habló de tantas cosas ciertas, Dios mío, me tenía estupefacta -**contaba expresivamente la mujer, cuya cosa que más le llamó la atención a Momoshiro, era el gran y gordo lunar negro que poseía entre la mejilla izquierda y la nariz.

Entrar o no entrar? Colocarse o no a la fila como un tarado? Momo intentaba responderse el interrogatorio mental, pero no pudo darse mucho tiempo, puesto que cierto chico mudo de cabello negro con destellos verdosos, había empezado a alejarse de él y del lugar.

**- Uh..¡Ea, Ryoma¡Espera!.. ¡Echizen! -**llamaba Takeshi, corriendo hacia el chiquillo este, que ya no era el novato de primer año, y para nada bajo. Pues claro, el chico ya iba en segundo, estaba entrando en la adolescencia, y se estaba pegando sus estirones.

¿Quién podría pensar que Ryoma se iba a detener?

Nadie, entre quienes lo conocen! Momo tampoco lo pensaba, pero nada malo hacía, según él, el que lo llamase a gritos.

- **¿Qué no te puedes esperar? Todavía no me he decidido a irm.. -**¿cómo? Entoces, Momo iba a..

Ryoma paró.

- **¿Crees en eso? **- Vaya, vaya… Ryoma al fin habló! No es genial? Aunque, Momo no pensó más de dos segundos en el hecho que Ryoma al fin se había dignado a responderle algo, sino más bien, en que decir ante el cuestionamiento, que más parecía una recriminación.

**- Emm… bueno, yo.. Bien, mira.. No pierdo nada con preguntar, de todas maneras es gratis.. ¡Y de verdad que si llega, por esas cosas del señor de arriba, a existir alguien quien pueda hacerme un pronóstico de cómo me fue en ese endemoniado examen, me sacaría una angustia de encima! Aunque eso… me trajera otra, si es que me fue tan mal como pienso.. pero por lo menos me quitaré esa gran duda, porque en serio, de una buena vez quiero salir de esto! -**ya está, Momo lo soltó todo.

Ryoma lo miró de reojo, su mirada no era por decir comprensiva, ya que era de esas innatas miradas que el sabía dar a la gente tan bien, pero al fin y al cavo, se encogió de hombres, y dio media vuelta en dirección a una pared, allí se apoyo con los ojos cerrados. Momo se sintió satisfecho, se acercó un poco a la fila, pero no se colocó en ésta, aunque eso si, estaba atento al avance de ella, y que nadie más llegara a colocarse.

-------------------------------------------------------

Ryoma abrió los ojos para observar a la lejanía las cortinas que cubrían la entrada al lugar al que había entrado Momoshiro hacía un rato. Había tenido la suficiente paciencia para esperar y esperar, el hace un año jamás hubiera hecho tal cosa, pero en el fondo, y aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente, el consideraba verdaderamente a Takeshi Momoshiro su amigo, y por ende le tenia aprecio. Por otro lado, debía esperarlo para ir a comer esas hamburguesas, que por esta vez, invitaba Takeshi, y no pensaba desperdiciar esa oportunidad.

Y hablando del rey de Roma, es quien se asoma.. Momo salía del lugar seguido por una chica con vestimentas gitanas.

Si, era una jovencita, no una señora.

Momoshiro se acercó a Ryoma.

**- Bien, ya podemos irnos! -** anunció el ojivioleta, que no parecía triste o angustiado, si es que le hubieran dicho que había reprobado el examen.

Ryoma no era de andar picando en asuntos ajenos, por lo que no pregunto nada. Aunque en cierta forma, tenía la seguridad que el mismo Momo se lo contaría por su cuenta. Y tenía razón.

- **Me siento algo más calmado, aunque aún me queda el bichito de la incredulidad, pero de verdad, me dejó algo sorprendido.. Yendo al grano, entre varias cosas que me dijo, era que no me había ido bien, pero no tan mal, y además, lo suficiente para haber un cambio de reglas, y pasarme a regañadientes en el ramo.**

El de mirada felina sólo escuchó. No pensó en nada. Si había alguien escéptico hasta la médula en esas cosas, ese era Ryoma Echizen.

En lo que nuestros chicos se alejaban del lugar, la joven adivina de cabello azabache y la mayoría del rostro y cuerpo cubierto por unas telas rojizas, se comenzó a retirar también, una vez cerrado su local de trabajo.

El dúo de tenistas por un lado, la chica por el contrario. Pero.. antes de definitivamente dar por cerrada esta escena, una ventisca sacudió las ropas de la muchacha, dejando escapar una carta que fue deslizada por los aires, estapándose en el suelo, a unos cuantos pasos de ella. Tuvo que voltearse, y caminar un poco en la dirección por donde se habían ido los chicos de Seigaku, pero antes de tomar la carte, dejó paralizada su mano a unos cuantos centímetros, sus ojos fijos en el arcano mayor que mostraba la carta boca arriba. Dejó guiar su vista por la línea imaginaria que se extendía en el sentido al que apuntaba la carta. De los dos chicos que se perdían en la lejanía, el que era unos pocos centímetros más bajo, cabello algo revuelto, negro-verdoso.

- **_La carta me está hablando de ese chico?.. La Muerte, sola no tiene un significado tan literal…pero como está en posición hacia abajo, es indicio de fuertes cambios... a caso..?.. _**-se preguntó mentalmente la muchacha, sin dejar de alternar miradas entre la carta y el chico que acompañaba al muchacho que ella había leído las cartas para responderle una pregunta sobre su rendimiento escolar.

Una vez recogida la carta, una fugaz visión cruzó por su cabeza.. como si su mente se teletransportara por unos segundos.

Y aunque fue como si el tiempo se detuviera para la mayoría de sus sentidos, sus labios no dejaron de balbucear:

"**_E-ese chico… será victima de un acontecimiento paranormal…"_**

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Ryoma había llegado a su casa cerca de la hora de la cena, pero no quiso comer nada, puesto que aún era victima del revoltijo que tenía en el estómago por haber ingerido una gran cantidad de comida. Eso sí, aunque Ryoma jamás siquiera lo considere, esa sensación de devastadora saciedad la producía la fantástica combinación de papas fritas-hamburguesas-y muchas pontas, sobre todo, las queridas pontas del chico.

Tomar tanta bebida, más pan y fritura, y ni menciono la participación inolvidable de la mayonesa.

Ryoma era bien capaz de sobrellevar esa sensación de que el estómago te va a explotar en cualquier minuto. Pero eso no significa que lo esté pasando de maravilla. Por hoy, no quería saber más de la palabra comida.

No se molestó en prender la luz de su habitación aunque ya fuera de noche, simplemente cerró la puerta tras de él, dejando el cuarto en penumbras. Arrojó el bolso que llevaba a cuestas en algún lugar de la pieza, y se tiró sobre la cama.

Cambiando de tema…ya iban a ser dos años estando en Seigaku, sin descontar el tiempo que no estuvo en Japón, ya que se había ido a América.

El año pasado si que había sido algo inestable el aspecto de su estadía, llegó a Japón luego de haber estado en América un tiempo, se inscribió en Seigaku, y luego de tanto, justo antes del torneo nacional, se devolvió a América. Si.. para de nuevo decidirse a volver, primero por la revancha con el que era en ese entonces el capitán de Seigaku, Tezuka Kunimitsu… ah.. luego, como un ir y venir, se fue de nuevo a América, pero nuevamente volvió…pues, si tanto había luchado junto al resto de los titulares de Seigaku para ir a las nacionales, lo mínimo que sentía que debía hacer.. era ver los partidos.. lo necesitaba. Como uno nunca sabe que le espera al día siguiente, sin tenerlo presupuestado, tuvo que participar en el campeonato.. ¡Jaa, como si no hubiera disfrutado hacerlo!.. Ganaron, y Ryoma aún podía sentir la sensación de poder, de triunfo.. era algo inexplicable.. porque si algo claro estaba, es que era una sensación tan plena como saberse el nº1 del mundo.. ¡el mejor! .. Y saben algo, esa sensación no la empezó a sentir cuando le colocaron la medalla de oro en el cuello, tal y como a el resto del equipo.. más bien, del mismo momento en que le anotó el punto final al novato fastidioso de la escuela Shitenhouji, según el parecer de Ryoma, pero bueno, digamos el nombre, Kitarou Tooyama.. que a mi parecer, no tiene nada de fastidioso ;).. Jeje.. Ya, siguiendo con lo que contaba, desde el mismo momento en que se le declaro ganador del último partido de la semifinal, dando la victoria a Seigaku… Ryoma sintió una sensación de satisfacción completa. Una sonrisa de autosuficiencia mostró en su rostro. Pero cuando esa ola emotiva de jurarse ante todos el rey del mundo incrementó, llegando a su apogeo total, fue cuando cruzó una mirada fugaz con la nieta de la entrenadora de Seigaku, Ryuuzaki.. y vio en su mirada felicidad por su triunfo.. con las manos cruzadas a la altura de su pecho, los ojos rojizos de la niña brillaban de alegría. Ni siquiera se cuestionó el verdadero motivo de tal sensación, sólo se preocupo de disfrutarla. Nunca se preguntó el por qué se sentía tan ganador de haber vencido a Tooyama, nunca se preguntó por qué esa sensación de absoluta felicidad al ver que Ryuuzaki se alegraba porque él había sido el vencedor en el partido contra el pelirrojo, y no entristecido como llegó a temer en un momento, recordando la sonrisa que le había dedicado al extrovertido chico, minutos antes del comienzo del partido. No sé quiso atormentar con preguntas ni nada. Nada había cambiado, la sensación de amenaza en su territorio había desaparecido, Ryuuzaki varias horas más tarde se había atrevido a acercársele, felicitarlo y ofrecerle onigris, él sin decir más que dos cortas frases, aceptó las felicitaciones y comenzó a comer en silencio. El pasadamente había rechazado probarlos, pero el mosquito de la conciencia le molestaba, por lo que sin decir nada, él degustaba el alimento en medio de su iniciada caminata, teniendo como compañía a su lado, la relajante presencia de la jovencita de largas trenzas.

Así, todo volvió a la normalidad.

Aunque, después de todo lo ocurrido, Ryoma decidió quedarse por algún tiempo indefinido en Japón, no teniendo muy claro el porque, sólo lo hizo. Sus padres también volvieron, y la convivencia de los Echizen junto a Nanako, se reestableció.

Y así había sido hasta ahora, Ryoma seguía igual que siempre, no pensaba más allá de la semana siguiente, sólo esperaba despreocupadamente lo que le depararía el mañana sin ningún tipo de planificación. El seguía con su vida de tenis y escuela, con la preocupación diaria de mejorar más y más, ya que algo si tenía claro, América aún esperaba por él, y algún día, quizás después de la preparatoria, se iría para empezar definitivamente con su carrera como tenista profesional.

Ah… hasta ahora, cuando digo que Ryoma sólo piensa en el presente, lo digo en el sentido "a fondo" de vivir, ya que aunque éste se planteé ser el tenista nº 1 del mundo, algún día en el futuro, la vida no es sólo tenis. Y en esas clases de orientación, cuando el profesor pedía la visión personal de cada uno de sus alumnos en un montón de años más.. El hablaba de una proyección tanto física como espiritual. Sobre todo.. espiritual.

¿Qué pasó con Ryoma?

La parte espiritual del ser humano es muy compleja, demasiado.. y a él no le gusta complicarse, por eso es que le desagrado esa clase, en un estado de coraza interna, ignoro todo, catalogándolo de: sin importancia.

La parte espiritual y psicológica del ser humano es como una gran construcción, cada aspecto de la vida aporta un pedacito a ese gran edificio.. Es como los obreros, cada uno desempeña un papel distinto.. Cada con una tarea respectiva para llevar a cabo la fábrica de ese gran monumento. Si todos tuvieran la misma tarea, no se podría armar la obra.. Lo mismo con Ryoma, su vida no puede ser sólo tenis.. porque tarde o temprano, el desequilibrio crecerá tanto, que le traerá consecuencias malas y dolorosas.

Eso si, les diré algo que Ryoma desconoce totalmente. Como el chico no se da el tiempo de un autoanálisis sentimental, el ni siquiera se ha percatado, principalmente por orgullo, que está muy confirmado que la presencia de Ryuuzaki en su vida no le es para nada indiferente, y que además, la chica es muy capaz de ser la causante de un horrible caos emocional en la existencia del chico de mirada felina.

Ryoma jamás piensa en eso… su armadura de integridad es muy impenetrable, pero de apoco va aflojando, sin que se percate.

---------------------------------------------

"_Intenten visualizarse dentro de 10 ó 15 años.." "Cómo se ven? En qué circunstancias?"_

Y dale, una, otra y otra vez… esas palabras parecían jugar al carrusel en la cabeza de Ryoma.

¡Ya estaba harto!

¿Qué se visualizara en 15 años? Ah! Demonios, no quería pensar en eso, estaba satisfecho con su vida actual, por qué diablos tenía que pensar en lo que sucedería dentro de tanto años más?

Y bueno.. Ryoma igual se dejó.. proyectar por decir, y aunque jamás se iba a poder imaginar en aspecto físico en quince año más..

- "**_Con tal que no me parezca al baka de mi oyaji" _**-

Si, con esa condición Ryoma se conformaba. Jamás con una apariencia tan descuidada de un monje vago y hentai.

Y de nuevo, Ryoma si podía imaginar algo, se veía como un gran tenista, uno de los mejores del mundo, luchando por ser el nº uno.. en medio de partidos, retando a todos y venciéndolos ..así.. superarse, superarse y superarse… diciéndole a todos: Mada mada dane.

¿A qué edad se retiró su padre?

Bueno, para qué iba a pensar en que edad retirarse, si ni siquiera había viajado por el mundo retando a todos? No tenía sentido.

Y ahora.. otra duda que pasó por su mente…una de esas innombrables…que ni porque se fuera a morir mañana mismo se molestaría es autoresponderse.

Ejem..

¿Se iría a casar algún día? Formar una familia, y esas cosas..

Ohh… por fin salió a luz una de esas preguntas intocables!

Pero Ryoma no lo soportó mucho…

_**No! Suficiente! Fin! The end de estúpidas preguntas!**_

Así de simple, Ryoma no quiso pensar un segundo más en el tema. Además pensar en esas cosas le traía como consecuencia el recuerdo de la voz de su padre diciéndole: "Oye chiquillo! Con tu carácter dudo que te cases algún día!" Si, si.. era una de las típicas frases del hombre en defensa al comportamiento tan ácido y evasivo del tenista respecto al tema "novia".

Pero a Ryoma eso le importaba menos que una mugre en el ojo de alguien ajeno.

Se acomodó hacia un lado de la cama dispuesto a dormitar un poco..

Cuando de la misma nada.. una voz en su subconsciente empezó a hablar.

--------------------------------------------------------------

- No deberías preocuparte más por tu futuro.. emocional?

- **No, en el presente estoy bien -**cortó mentalmente Ryoma.

- Pero es el presente.. puede que en ese aspecto, el futuro no te sea tan fácil y agradable como que lo que vives en la actualidad… o más bien…_crees _vivir.

**- Guarda silencio, eso no me importa.**

**-** Tiene que importarte. Lo vivirás tarde o temprano. Debes prevenir.

- **No.**

**- **Sufrirás.

- **No es algo que pueda saber, lo único que se puede asegurar es el presente.**

- Nuestras acciones son las que determinan nuestro futuro en todos los ámbitos.

- …

**-** Ya estás escribiendo tu futuro, tus acciones lo escriben.

- **Déjame en paz.**

- Si previenes puedes evitar acontecimientos terribles que puedes llegar a vivir.

- **Cállate.**

--------------------------------------------------------------

La voz dejó de hablar, pero Ryoma aún continuaba balbucenado entre el sueño.

- **No, déjame tranquilo.. No quiero oírte, no quiero.. ¡No quiero! -**Ryoma saltó de la cama bastante acalorado.

Al rato sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, pero no quería volverse a dormir inmediatamente. Prendió una lamparilla cercana a su cama.

Dio un largo suspiro, y de repente, miró su reflejo en el gran espejo que estaba en un rincón de su pieza.

Y la voz resonó en su mente: "_Ya estás escribiendo tu futuro, tus acciones lo escriben"_

¿El escribía su futuro¿Y qué futuro era ése?

Por primera vez… dudó, dudó de esa seguridad en sí mismo..

¿A caso no lograría ser el mejor en el tenis?

"_Nuestras acciones son las que determinan nuestro futuro en todos los ámbitos"_

¿Todos?.. ¿Todos los ámbitos de su vida futura?

La caparazón cedía…

Él deseaba saber… saber sobre ese futuro tan completo… por decir de alguna manera, ya que el lo único que veía en un futuro: eran partidos, trofeos, raquetas y pelotas de tenis.. Y si eso se cumplía, eso era sólo un fragmento de ese posible futuro.

Se levantó de la cama y se acercó al espejo, sin dejar de observarse a través de él. Luego de estar unos cuentos minutos mirándose.. se preguntó en voz alta: **¿Cuál se supone que será mi verdadero futuro?.. ¿Por qué de la nada siento ansias de conocerlo?..**

Ryoma aún estaba medio dormido, por lo que no notó que al hacerse las preguntas, sin despegar la vista del espejo, su reflejo no movió la boca.

Era como un sueño, porque Ryoma no se cuestionó ni extraño, sino pensó que aún soñaba, puesto que lo que empezaban a ver sus ojos era ilógico, y jamás podría pasar en la realidad. El reflejo había cambiado, ya no era el de un Ryoma entre 13 y 14 años, sino uno mayor.. uno mucho más grande y alto.

**- No quiero el futuro.. no quiero, me gustaba mi niñez sin problemas.. lo que era.. ahí.. -**habló el reflejo, alzando la mano, señalando al Ryoma que observaba ensimismado todo, en medio del cuarto.

Ryoma inconcientemente levantó su mano, como intentando alcanzar la mano extendida por el reflejo, y cuando tocó con la yema de sus dedos el vidrio del espejo, los párpados le pesaron, cerró los ojos.. y sentía como si cuerpo empezara a caer por un abismo.. hacia un vacío de oscuridad.

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Los cálidos rayos de sol caían sobre sus párpados cerrados, esto provocó que abriera los ojos, mostrando su profundo color ambarino.

Ya había amanecido..

Era sábado, por lo que decidió darse la vuelta en la cama y seguir durmiendo hasta que su mamá lo fuera a molestar para que se levantara, o que Karupin, que debió irse a dormir con él anoche, le lamiera el rostro.

Se encogió levemente bajo el cobertor, aunque, no sabiendo muy bien por qué, no lo sentía igual que siempre.

Sintió el sonido de la puerta abrirse, pero no le dio mayor importancia, y fingió estar profundamente dormido.

Pequeños pasos se acercaron, y en menos de lo esperado, alguien o algo se introdujo en la cama.

¡Un momento!

Se suponía que su cama estaba arrinconada a la pared por el lado que ese alguien se había introducido. Y Ryoma no había sentido nada que pasase por encima de él mientras dormía.

Esas interrogantes atacaron la mente del chico de mirada felina, y sin la intención de comenzar un debate mental, abrió nuevamente los ojos, pero manteniéndolos abiertos por más de un segundo, a comparación de la fugacidad con la que los había abierto y cerrado anteriormente.

Y que sensación experimento, al encontrarse chocando con un par de ojos rojizos, que no eran desconocidos para él. Sólo que había unas cuantas diferencias.

Su mente se congeló alrededor de diez segundos, intercambiando miradas con el par de ojos que observaban los suyos… ojos inocentes, expectantes.. con un brillo tan especial, que le llenaría el corazón de infinita ternura a cualquiera.

Pero nada es eterno.. una vez la mente de Ryoma reaccionó.. ¡se sentó de golpe en la cama!

Sin despegar la vista de la pequeña figura acostada a unos cuantos centímetros de su lado.

Era.. un niño. Un pequeño niño que no sobrepasaría los cinco años de edad. Lo miraba con curiosidad, sin decir nada aún.

¿Qué… qué.. ¡qué rayos hacía un niño en su cama? Exacto, esa pregunta no cruzó.. ¡abofeteó! el cerebro de Ryoma.

El niño se sentó también en la cama, y sonrió de una manera que provocó armonía en el espíritu de Ryoma. Entre sus manos traía un cuadernillo.

**-** **Ootōchan..** **¡mira! -**espetó el pequeño muy feliz, abriendo el cuadernillo y parándose en la cama, tratando de dejarlo lo más cerca posible de la visión de Ryoma.

En la hoja frente a los ojos de Ryoma había un dibujo.. no escapando a mayor talento que puede llegar a tener un pequeño de no más de cinco años, coloreado y con gran creatividad en la decoración, en la hoja había… si la vista no fallaba.. ¿un gato con una raqueta de tenis?.. Estaba como en el centro del papel, y alrededor habían variadas figuras de colores, bastante peculiares de alguna manera… pero originales.

Ryoma se hubiera percatado de lo anteriormente dicho sino fuera porque su mente, usualmente impávida, estaba conmocionada.

- **_¿O..otō..otōchan?..¿dijo otōchan?.._-** Si Ryoma, si. Dijo otōchan … En realidad, creo que la mente de éste no está conmocionada¡está perturbada!.

Aunque, bastante entendible, no?

Coloquémonos en el caso..

Despertarte por la mañana, cuando tu mente está en un estado total de 0 percent power-off-useless, desprevenida y por ende más sensible.. pues, digamos que no encabeza en la lista de "motivos para mantener la calma", el que un niño de cinco años o menos, venga a tu "supuestamente" cama, mostrándote un dibujo que no eres capaz de "ver", por más cerca que te lo ponga de la nariz.. ya que, yendo al grano de un vez, en tu casa no hay niños pequeños..y menos uno que te diga "otōchan", manera de decir "papá" en japonés… eso es.. significa..

Y no puedo decir más, porque el cerebro de Ryoma se apagó totalmente.

Antes de dar por cerrado este capítulo, si Ryoma despierta de su trance, y echa una ojeada por la que "debería" ser su habitación.. tendría otro motivo para quedarse en shock por los siguiente quince minutos.

**+Closed chapter+**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Comentarios de la autora: XD Bueno, ahí el comienzo de mi primer fic de POT xD.. no va a ser muy largo en el sentido de nº de capítulos. XD No sé que más decir… ah! nn que vean los AMV de Ryosaku que he hecho, coloqué las URL en mi profile.**

**Espero que les guste! nOn **

**Saludos a todas(os)! En especial a Mari y Sabri -**

♥♥**Yune-chan **♥♥


	2. Chapter 2

♥♥ **¿INTERESARSE EN EL FUTURO O SÓLO CENTRARSE EN EL PRESENTE?**♥♥

**By: Yunemi**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

_**Two Chapter**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**+Ryoma-On+**

¿Otōchan¿Por qué este niño me está diciendo así?

Con la mente sumamente confundida, sin prestar atención a lo que el niño me muestra, recorro con la vista "mi habitación".

Un escalofrío me sacude la médula espinal.

Pero… ¿Qué demonios es esto!

Recién vengo a percatarme que ni siquiera estoy en mi cama, sino que en una cama gigante, de esas matrimoniales.

Estoy en una cama enorme dentro de una habitación enorme…

Pero..

No puede ser, esto es rídiculo… no entiendo qué diablos pasa aquí…. no entiendo, maldición!

Se supone que hoy es sábado, un sábado como muchos que ya han pasado, Karupin me debe o debió de lamer el rostro para despertarme, luego bajar a desayunar cuando escuchase el llamado de mi mamá o de mi prima Nanako, más tarde oír al fastidioso de mi papá, yo retándole a jugar un partido, y el resto del día lo dividiría primordialmente en: practicar tenis por ahí, hacer los deberes de la escuela, dormitar de vez en cuando, y jugar con Karupin.

Pero nada de eso ha sucedido, ni puedo pensar que sucederá… me siento mentalmente desorientado… quizás como en una de esas estúpidas película de ciencia-ficción, donde se cuentan las historias de tipos que se pierden a través de dimensiones paralelas.. y la palabra "absurdo" no tiene significado. En esta situación, yo sería el idiota extraviado.. extraviado en una habitación, que debo reconocer, tiene buen gusto en la decoración.

**+Ryoma-Off+**

El cuarta es verdaderamente espacioso, pintado y decorado con colores muy agradables para cualquier persona en general. La enorme cama está pegada a la pared por medio del respaldo de madera, y aún así, está como al centro de la habitación. Hacia un lado: _al medio, un enorme ventanal con cortinas blancas y azules, ambas poseedoras de bordados floreados en los contornos; en los extremos, una mesita de noche y un sillón cama. _Hacia el otro lado: _encabezando, una puerta; una repisa, prácticamente desocupada, sólo hay dos cosas depositadas en ella.. Una, un retrato..y la otra, una bonita vasija con unas cuantas camelias…marchitas; y más en una esquina, un mueble con papeles, algo desordenado. _Por último, en el lado frente a la cama, hay: _un elegante tocador, que si se observa detenidamente de cerca, se notaría que no ha sido limpiado ni usado por un buen tiempo; un enorme closet; otra puerta; un estante de curioso diseño, lleno de modernos aparatos electrónicos; un bolso sobre una silla, semiabierto.. se puede ver que contiene unas seis u ocho raquetas de tenis._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Cansado de estirar los brazos, el pequeño de cabello negro-verdoso alejó el dibujo de Ryoma. Además, éste hacía minutos que estaba completamente absorto en su tarea de escrutar el lugar con la mirada, por lo que no estaba preocupado de ver lo que el niño intentaba mostrarle.

Pero el pequeñín, sin darle mayor importancia, comenzó a hablar:

**- Suu-chan es molesta, otōchan.. ella de nuevo me molesta por mis dibujos.. ¡es en una niña fea! **

Ryoma, aún en trance, fijó su vista en el niño, al oír que éste le conversaba. Y más que sus palabras, la manera como inflaba sus sonrosados cachetes para demostrar su enfado, fue lo que más llamó la atención de la felina mirada.

De la nada, el niño soltó el cuadernillo sobre la cama, y se bajó de ésta. Ryoma parpadeó, luego de estar por casi un minuto entero sin hacerlo. El pequeñín corrió en dirección a una de la puertas de la habitación, vociferando en el camino: **¡Debo ir al baño! -**y sin más, se inclinó para alcanzar el pomo de la puerta. Una vez abierta, entró, y antes de cerrarla, se asomó para decir, o recordar: **¡Y lo hago yo solito, otōchan! -**cerró la puerta.

Ryoma enmudecido, aún sentado en la cama, arqueó una ceja.

Bueno Ryoma, creo que seguir intentando darle lógica al asunto sólo te dejará con un gran derrame cerebral, eh. Si bien, a nuestro protagonista ya le estaba dando dolor de cabeza, así que decidió ignorar su lado racional por unos momentos, levantándose de la cama. Eso sí, estaba decidido a averiguar qué diablos estaba sucediendo, pero por ahora no quería buscar respuestas, sólo observar la situación… captar pero no procesar.

Una vez de pie, notó que estaba prácticamente vestido..

Camiseta verde oscuro, toda arrugada… pantalones..

Ryoma podría perfectamente continuar observando los detalles que diferenciaban las ropas que traía, con las que recordaba haberse dormido anoche… sino no fuera porque su mirada estaba vacía de asombro debido a la imagen que sus ojos captaban en el espejo del tocador.

Su reflejo..

Pero..

Ryoma se acercó, con pasos medio robóticos. Necesitaba comprobar que no estaba siendo victima de algún engaño visual. A unos cuantos centímetros del espejo, el "chiquillo" como le decía su padre, se quedó estático.. Y les digo, decir que abrió mucho los ojos y se quedó con la boca abierta por la sorpresa, es quedarse corto.

Se llevó las manos al rostro.

Su reflejo.. ¿pero qué demonios le había pasado?

Él.. él se veía.. se veía tan.. mayor..

Bueno, no viejo! Pero.. nada que ver con lo que supuestamente era hasta _ayer_.

La imagen que se reflejaba era la de un _hombre_.. no un niño, jovencito o lo que sea.

Un Ryoma que había dejado atrás en su rostro los rasgos adolescentes y algo pueriles, propios de un chico que se acercaba a los 14 años. Ahora, eran reemplazados por unos mucho más definidos y maduros. Y ni les hablo de su cuerpo (º¬º).. totalmente desarrollado, estilizado, y en excelente forma. Algo más alto que su padre, con una pequeña barba de algunos días (xD que le hacía ver sexy ¬), y el cabello un poco más largo de como se le recordaba hasta "ayer".. el príncipe se veía entre veinticinco y treinta años.

**+Ryoma-On+**

¿Pero qué..! .. Y no puedo continuar cuestionándome.. no puedo..

Esto no puede ser real..

¿Un sueño?

Es lo más creíble.. ¿pero por qué demonio tendría que estar soñando esto?

No sé cuantos segundos o minutos llevo calentándome la cabeza, pero..

**-** **Otōchan!..** **ya terminé!**

Esa voz..

Me volteo hacia el niño que nuevamente está a mi lado, hablándome.

- **Mou! Olvide secarme las manos - **vuelve a correr hacia el baño y entra, pero esta vez no cierra la puerta.

Mmm…

Otōchan… ese niño me dice otōchan..

Miro otra vez mi reflejo..

A caso, tanta tontería de dejarme reflexionar sobre el futuro.. provoca que ahora esté soñando esto?

¡Ah¡Necesito respuestas!

Así, me dirijo hacia la otra puerta de la habitación.. y como supongo inconscientemente.. es la salida de ese cuarto.

Ahora tengo frente a mi un pasillo con varias puertas.. Ignoro la pizca de curiosidad que me invade por ver que hay detrás de ellas, y me encamino por el corredor, hacia la izquierda por instinto natural. Llego a una pequeña sala, y veo el inicio de la parte superior de unas escaleras.

Así que estoy en un segundo piso..

Lentamente me acerco, bajo unos cuantos peldaños y me detengo. Hay una ventana en medio del camino para descender al piso de abajo. Me asomo.. vaya, es un jardín enorme..y no puedo ver muy bien hacia la calle, ya que las rejas están como tapadas por enredaderas, arbustos y flores. Pero de lo que alcanzo a divisar, no reconozco nada.

Como con algo atravesado, continuo bajando los peldaños restantes, pero esta vez con más cautela.

La primera planta.. el recorrido me llevo a una estancia, y delante de la, que supongo, puerta principal de la casa. Me dieron ganas de abrirla, y salir definitivamente de ese lugar, pero me contuve y me gire sobre mis talones. Estaba más que decidido a averiguarlo todo.

**+Ryoma-Off+**

Dos sillones de color escarlata, con varios cojines amarillos esparcidos por el suelo, alrededor de una gran y moderna televisión, estaban casi de bienvenida en el primer piso. Era casi la introducción para llegar a una entrada de fondo, conexión que llevaba a una enorme pieza con elegantes sillones, cuadros, adornos, lámparas, floreros, etc… lo que conformaba el living.

Pero Ryoma no tomo por decisión dirigirse en dirección hacia el living, sino que hacia otro lado, lo cual lo llevo al encuentro con más puertas. Sin pensarlo mucho, abrió algunas.. un comedor, un salón de estudio, un baño… e iba continuar explorando, pero el estruendo que provoco la ruptura de una vajilla contra el piso, lo sacó de su quehacer.

- **Suu-chan! Es mejor esperar hasta que tía Ann o tía Tomoka vengan!**

El infantil tono de voz llegó hasta los oídos de Ryoma, quien ya había empezado a encaminarse hacia el lugar donde provenía el bullicio.

La cocina.

Ryoma abrió un poco más la semiabierta puerta.

¡POM!

Una olla cayó de lleno contra el piso.

Escena nada común para Echizen. Dos niñas en medio de la enorme cocina..

Cerca del calentador, sobre un pequeño piso como apoyo para elevar la altura, una nena de unos nueve o diez años, lucha revolviendo el contenido de una cacerola, y maldice la olla que ahora yacía en el embaldosado. La otra pequeña, idéntica físicamente a la ya mencionada, y con la misma aproximación de edad, está a unos cuantos pasos, mirando fijamente los movimientos de la chibi cocinera, pidiéndole que se detenga.

- **¡Suu-chan! -**llamó la niña que era espectadora.

La llamada "Suu-chan" ignoraba plenamente todo tipo de peticiones o ruegos.

Ryoma sólo observaba desde de un rincón, en la entrada.

- **¡Suuuuu-chaaaan! -**insistió nuevamente la niña, cuyas diferencias con la otra eran: vestimenta y peinado.

Pues si, de las dos pequeñas, una tenía el cabello amarrado en una pequeña coleta alta, y otra, que era la que cocinaba, en dos cortas trenzas.

- **Me desconcentras -**masculló la de trencitas.

- **Si otōchan ve este desastre, no le agradará -**continuó intentando hacer entrar en razón la pequeña de coleta.

La otra no respondió, pero a los segundos se escucho el sonido de un frasco de plástico caer al suelo.

Las dos se voltearon.

Ryoma ensimismado por lo que escuchaba y observaba, camino unos cuantos pasos sin notarlo, pasando a llevar algunas cosas de un mesón, como el frasco.

Y casi como si su mente estuviera en cualquier otro espacio, miró vagamente el objeto en el piso, y luego volvió su vista en dirección a las niñas.

- **Buenos días, otōchan -**saludó la de coleta.

- **Umm.. **-la otra sólo murmuro, alternando su mirada entre Ryoma y la cacerola.

**+Ryoma-On+**

Estas niñas.. son iguales...

Y una de ellas también me dice "otōchan".

--- …….

Estoy seguro… que aunque intentara mover mis labios para articular cualquier palabra o frase, no podría… están como inertes, no reaccionan.

¿qué hacer?

¿qué pensar!

De repente, mi vista se enfoca sobre la mesa que está al medio de la distancia que separa a esas niñas.

Un periódico.

Sin decir algo, pensar, o mirar otra cosa que no fuera lo que reposaba en medio de la mesa, me acerco para coger el diario. Una vez entre mis manos, con una mirada inquisitiva observo las esquinas de la portada, buscando con la vista la fecha en letras pequeñas.

A ver..

Dice..

Uh…

…… …

OoOoOoOoO

------ ………

¡PERO QUE MALDITA BROMA ES ESTA! -grito mentalmente, abriendo más los ojos y

entreabriendo por inercia los labios para aspirar un poco de aire, sino capaz me ahogue.

Suelto el periódico..

¿Un sueño¿Una broma¿Qué es esto?

**- ¿Qué.. es esto? **-logro hablar por fin, o más bien musitar.

Creo que me siento aterrado.. y mi pulso está bien acelerado.

Recordar.. ¿qué es lo último que recuerdo haber hecho?

Cómo es posible que mi mente.. mis memorias, estén prácticamente extraviadas.. acerca de los últimos quince años de mi vida..

Pero si siento como si fuera ayer cuando era que tenía trece.. y de la nada…

Me paso una mano por el cabello: "**_De la nada.. ahora tengo veintiocho.."_**

¡Un sueño!

¡Definitivamente tiene que ser un sueño!

**+Ryoma-Off+**

Ryoma podría continuar por horas auto-convenciéndose que todo lo que estaba viviendo era un sueño, pero los tirones a su camiseta y los insistentes llamados, lo despertaron de sus cavilaciones.

-**¡Otōchan, otōchan! -**le jalaba la ropa la niña de coleta.

-**Suu-chan, otōchan no responde -**dijo preocupado el pequeño que hace un rato había intentado mostrar un dibujo a Ryoma, y luego fue al baño. Ahora se había unido al escenario, que en este caso era la cocina.

Por supuesto, Ryoma andaba tan volado en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se dio de la llegada del niño. Si a duras penas notaba los tirones a su camiseta, más encima, sus oídos parecían estar bien obstruidos por tapones invisibles, porque hace minutos que le hablaban y éste no había escuchado nada.

"Suu-chan" algo más a la distancia, observaba en silencio la situación con una ceja levantada.

**- _Qué rayos le sucede a otōsan? _-**se cuestionó la niña de trenzas.

- **Rin-chan¿por qué otōchan no nos habla? -**interrogó el niño a la de coleta.

- **No lo sé, Ryou-chan -**contestó ésta.

Ryoma bajo la vista para observar a los, ahora, tres niños que habían en la cocina.

- **Un.. sueño .. -**espetó éste sin darse cuenta.

- **¿Un sueño¿qué soñaste otōchan? -**inquirió la niña nombrada "Rin-chan".

- **¿Soñaste con okāchan? -**esta vez preguntó inocentemente "Ryou-chan".

**- Ryou.. -** susurró "Suu-chan", acercándose al niño y tomándolo de la mano, haciendo que éste la mirara.

"Ryou-chan" observó en su hermana mayor una mirada reprobatoria.

El niño bajo la vista.

--------------------------------------------

_¡DiNg-DoNg! _

El sonido del timbre inundo el lugar, ayudando más a Echizen a salir de su reflexión/shock, y disminuyendo esa aura de incomodidad que se respiraba en el ambiente.

- **¡Voy yo! -**anunció la niñita de coleta, Rin, saliendo de la cocina.

Ryoma suspiro, cerró los ojos y se metió inconscientemente las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón que traía puesto.

- **_No sé que demonios está pasando aquí.. pero.. _**-comenzó a pensar algo contrariado- **_pero.. _**-se repitió en medio de sus pensamiento, a la vez que abría los ojos para observar a la parejita de niños a unos cuantos pasos suyo- **_.. todo indica.. que estos niños son mis hijos.. _**- hizo vibrar una vez el entre cejo, y apretó con firmeza los labios.

Era increíble el pensar, concluir, y aceptar eso. Porque Ryoma ya dudaba si todo eso era un sueño.. todo parecía demasiado real.. Además, se supone que cuando uno es parte de un sueño, lo vive así de simple.. se deja que transcurra como si fuera de lo más normal.. que fluyan las cosas mientras uno es espectador. Es demasiado raro tener tanta consciencia de todo lo que pasa.

--------------------------------------------

**- ¡Qué tal, Ryoma¡Oye, luces horrible! - **se escuchó una voz masculina y burlona, que provenía de la entrada de la cocina.

- **Hola, Ryoma **-saludó en compañía una mujer.

- **Fiuuu..-**silbó el hombre que había hablado primero -**¿y qué pasó allá? -**preguntó éste, señalando el calentador.

- **Suu-chan no me escuchó y quiso hacer los onigris sola -**respondió Rin, que ya había vuelto.

- **Ah.. pero pequeña Suu, si yo te dije que te podría ayudar a aprender a hacerlos¿lo recuerdas? -**dijo la mujer, apuntando sus verdes ojos en dirección a la niña que aún sostenía la pequeña mano de Ryou.

- **Mmm.. si -**espetó ésta, sin querer o poder decir mucho.

**- _Y estos… ¿quiénes son? _-**se cuestionó Ryoma, mirando a los recién llegados. Eso sí, ahora eran tres, ya que se había unido un niño.

**- Ohayo, tío Momo.. tía Ann, Kei-chan -**

El tono infantil de la voz del pequeño Ryou golpeó los huesillos del oído medio de Ryoma. Las palabras que había dicho revoloteaban en desorden en su cerebro..

"Tío Momo.."

"Tía Ann.."

"……….

---

No podía ser!

- **_¿Momoshiro y la hermana de Tachibana? _**

**+Closed chapter+**

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Comentarios de la autora: Holitas! XD aquí ando de nuevo…actualizando jeje.. No sé muy bien si me quedo más corto que el anterior, pero no tenía más tiempo de escribir.. he estado ocupada con exámenes y trabajos, por lo que como hoy era viernes, y salía temprano, y no tenía pruebas… llegue temprano a casa, y me dedique a escribir de lleno todas las ideas que venía pensando en el metro, aunque no pude escribir ni un 1/5 de ellas, pero las apunte en Block de notas para no olvidarlas xD.. Además quería actualizar hoy sin falta.. Pero no se preocupen, una vez por semana subiré cada cap.. nn.. que espero no sean más de cinco o seis…**

**Les agradezco mucho a las chicas que me dejaron su lindo review o!**

**;; Me pone tan contenta que les haya gustado mi manera de escribir! Muchos saludos y besitos para ustedes: SaPalu7**_(Mi querida amiga Sabri-chan! - Me encanta que te haya gustado el fic.. Aaah, no he hablado contigo, y te he extrañado! Ojalá pronto entres el _**msn, y **_así tú, mari y yo, desvelarnos.. Y volver a ser el trío Papyrus! Jeje.. Saludos y muchos agradecimientos para ti)_**YahairaRD** _(jeje, si es difícil imaginar a Ryoma de padre.. Pero no imposible jejeje o Gracias por el review, y muchos saludos para ti)_

**aiko1504**_(muchas gracias por avisarme lo de los review anónimos! Y aaah… n/n que alegría que te haya gustado tanto el fic, espero que esté cap te deje satisfecha n.n. Saludos!), _**kaname-c**_(Kana-chan! Hace tiempo que no te veo en el msn.. Mi compañera de locuras con las fans de Ryosaku, Ryoma… y los que existan en PoT eje… que la pasamos bien nOn.. Fue muy divertido. Ojalá te encuentre muy bien n.n, gracias por el review.. Y Yay! Somos oficiales -), _**anni-fer**_(ooh n.n, ;; ¿escribo lindo? Un millón de gracias! Y aquí está la actualización! Espero que te guste. Saludos para ti!), _**Lucy**_(¿Lo leíste tres veces? Wow.. .. Espero que este cap no te decepcione!.. Puesto que sólo pude dedicarle parte de este día.. Muchas gracias por tu review, y saludos!), _**carlitas22**_(n.n aquí la actualización… ¡no pienso dejar botado el fic.. Así que no te preocupes.. Agradecimientos y saludos para ti), _**Zshieszka**_(Espero no haberme tardado mucho, es que como dije antes.. Estaba ocupadita..n.n, que bueno que lo hayas encontrado interesante, y que te haya gustado.. ¡saludos y agradecimientos para ti!), _**Marip**_(Amiga Mari-chan! Yay! Ahorita hablo contigo en el msn, aaah… hace tanto que no hablabamos… tb te extrañaba! nOn. Ojalá te guste el capítulo amiga), _**AyumiStar**_(Ooh… muchísimas gracias! ;o; ojala te guste mucho tb este cap! Muchos saludos, y agradecimientos por tu lindo review), _**KeRu-ChAn-kitsunne**_(¿Psicóloga, yo? Jejeje.. Podría ser… mmm jajaja… xD.. nn.. me pone muy contenta que te haya gustado el primer cap.. n.n He aquí el segundo, espero que te guste -.. Jaja.. Si.. O-o a mi me daría un paro cardiaco si me levanto y un niño me dice mamá.. Jaja.. ¡te imaginas, Dios! XD.. o muuuchos saludos y agradecimientos!)_

**Uff.. **

**Y bueno, muchas gracias a todas por sus hermosos comentarios que me suben mucho el ánimo!**

**Y en general, muchas gracias a todas las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer el primer cap de mi fic.. Jeje n.n.**

**Ouch! Ya me tengo que despedir.. Quiero subir luego el cap.**

**Muchos saludos y agradecimientos!**

**Atte.**

♥♥**Yune-chan **♥♥


	3. Chapter 3

♥♥ **¿INTERESARSE EN EL FUTURO O SÓLO CENTRARTE EN EL PRESENTE?**♥♥

**By: Yunemi**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

_**Three Chapter**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Ryoma parpadeó.

¡Imposible!

Los ojos bañados en una hermosa mezcla de colores verde-ámbar oscuro, estaban fijos en los recientes allegados, escudriñando sus rasgos físicos.

Si.. ese cabello azabache en punta era para dejar pensativo, como también el sonriente rostro y esa mirada expresiva y burlona. Claro, ese pequeño bigote era para algo más que dejar pensativo a Ryoma.. en cualquier otras circunstancias, sería la oportunidad perfecta para ser ÉL quien molestara a su amigo, pero el caso estaba bien lejos de ser normal para tomarlo a broma. ¡Simplemente no!

¡O sea¡Hello! Fue tan sólo ayer, supuestamente, cuando Ryoma vio a Momoshiro.. emm.. normal, extrovertido, hablador (xD aunque para Ryoma cualquier persona normal que suelte más de cinco palabras resulta ser habladora).. al Momo común y corriente de más o menos 15 años. Ahora.. Takeshi Momoshiro, alias Momo, autor del famoso "Dunk Smash"…con toda la apariencia de un hombre maduro bordeando los treinta años. Válgame Dios! Ryoma estaba tan aturdido que prefería mil veces atragantarse con diez litros del asqueroso zumo de Sadaharu ó hasta ser espectador del grandioso show que montaría su "maduro" padre bailando una cumbia con tanga… ¡todo!..menos aceptar que lo que veía no era ni una ilusión, ni un sueño, menos un holograma.. ¡sino la mera realidad!

Bien, bien.. No es que Momo estuviera tan irreconocible, cualquiera que lo ve por primera vez consideraría su apariencia sospechosa, pero considerando lo despistado que es Ryoma. .. eeem… bueno…

-- sin comentarios

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**- ¿Qué les parece si ordenamos un poco, y de ahí les enseño a preparar los onigris? -**preguntó una animosa Ann, guiñando un ojo a las pequeñas gemelas Echizen, mientras recogía su largo cabello castaño claro en un pequeño moño.

Rin respondió con un "sí!" lleno de energía, y Suu sólo asintió en silencio.

Ann, de un bolso que traía, sacó un delantal de cocina. - **Les dije que hoy vendría preparada, especialmente, para nuestra pequeña clase de cocina -**comentó ésta muy sonriente. Rin la acompaño con otra sonrisa. Suu abrió levemente la boca para decir algo, pero calló.

Ann Tachibana, como una vez se le reconoció siendo una mujer soltera, ahora "de Momoshiro", siendo una mujer casada; se colocó la prenda para comenzar de una vez con su tarea.

Suu observaba, de reojo, el abultado vientre de la mujer que sería su maestra de cocina. En sí, el delantal acentuaba más la forma de la barriga, y esto sólo ocasionó que recuerdos asaltaran su mente.

**--------------------------------------------------/xXx--Recuerdo-On--xXx/------------------------------------------------**

_(d)Tac-Tac-Tac-Tac.. (d)_

_(d)Tac-Tac-Tac .. (d)_

_Desde un rincón, unos gatunos ojos verde-ámbar observaban vivaces cada movimiento de una joven mujer._

_(d)Tac-Tac-Tac-Tac ..(d)_

_(d)Tac-Tac.. - Y el sonido se detuvo._

_Una leve risita provino de la mujer. Y dejando de lado su quehacer, se giró en dirección a su pequeña vigilante. En ese ángulo, su cabello castaño resaltaba más que nunca sus destellos rojizos, debido a los brillosos rayos de sol que alcanzaban a cruzar por las rendijas que tenía la cortina que tapaba la ventana de la cocina en aquella mañana de julio._

_- _Si quieres, puedes ayudarme¿te parece? -_preguntó sonriente la mujer de ojos color rojizos como el que a menudo se presenciaba en el ocaso._

- Hai, okāsan.. -_asintió sonriente la pequeñita._

_La mujer colocó una silla cerca del fregadero, y ayudo a su hija a subirse en ella._

- Lava estas verduras con cuidado de no mojarte¿de acuerdo? -_indicó la madre, mientras le subía las mangas de la camiseta a la niña._

- Hai, okāsan -_volvió a asentir, a la vez que se disponía concentradamente a empezar con su encomendada tarea. _

_Pero sin haber comenzado, la niña miró a su madre, quien le sostenía delicadamente parte de su cabello castaño oscuro._

- ¿Quieres que te haga un trenza como la mía? -_preguntó la mujer, señalando la trenza en su espalda._

_- _Ummju -_afirmó positivamente con el rostro la pequeña._

_Intentó recoger el cabello en una trenza.. pero.._

_- _Mm.. oh, Suu, hija. es muy corto tu cabello para sólo una trenza.. ¿qué tal dos?

_- _Hai, okāsan.. quiero dos trencitas.

_Así, la pequeña Suzako, o como se le decían de cariño, Suu; disfrutó de la relajante sensación que le provocaban las manos de su madre peinando su cabello._

_Y no sólo eso.. _

_Como tenía a su madre pegada a su espalda, lograba sentir la enorme panza llena de vida que ésta poseía._

_Y de repente.._

- ¿Lo sentiste?

_Con sus pequeñas trencitas ya hechas, Suu se giró lo más que pudo, para ver a su madre con una enorme sonrisa._

_- _Haiii..

_La mujer sentó a la pequeña en la dirección que le apuntaba._

- ¿Lo quieres volver a sentir?

_Sonrisa y aseveración._

_La mano de Suu fue posada sobre el voluminoso vientre. _

_Y vino otra vez…_

_Un golpecito en su interior._

_Una enorme sonrisa adornaba el rostro de la pequeña que pronto cumpliría cinco años._

- Volvió a patear - _comentó la mujer igual de sonriente que su hija._

_Era curioso y emocionante a la vez para Suzako._

_Pero como todo niño de su edad, no podían faltar los cuestionamientos._

_- _¿Por qué hace eso, okāsan¿No te duele?

- Más que cualquier cosa, me provoca felicidad.. es la forma que los bebés tienen de recordarnos cuan llenos de vida están.

- ¿Rin y yo, también hacíamos eso?

_Pero la plática no pudo continuar._

_/Sonido de la puerta abrirse/_

_- _Okāchan, tengo hambre -_se escuchó una segunda voz infantil._

_Suu observó que su gemela había entrado a la cocina._

_Rin._

_-_ Oh, bueno…entoces me apresuraré con el desayuno -_anunció la mujer, dirigiéndole una cariñosa mirada a su segunda hija, Rinko._

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- **¡SUU-CHAN!**

……

**xXx--Recuerdo-Off--xXx**

Las memorias de la pequeña Suzako fueron interrumpidas.

- **¿Qué quieres? **-preguntó Suu, no muy contenta por el grito de su hermana.

- **No respondías, Suu-chan -**dijo Rin con un tono de reclamo, juntando sus labios con tendencia a formar un circulo, encorvando su entrecejo hacia arriba. A la vez, sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

Suu rodó las pupilas de sus ojos, mientras mascullaba: "**Mada mada dane"**

**- Bueno, no peleen, niñas. Jeje.. mejor comencemos ya, si? **-intervino Ann con una pregunta, intentando alentar la situación.

Rin asintió feliz.

Suu cerró los ojos suspirando.

**--------------------------------------------------/xXx--Recuerdo-On--xXx/------------------------------------------------**

_-_¿De verdad, okāchan? -_preguntó Rin._

_Suu sólo escuchaba atenta._

- Si, como les gustan tanto, los comeremos como tradición cada fin de semana.

- Yuupii!.. a otōchan también le gustan mucho, okāchan.

- Así es -_gran sonrisa._

**- **Ajaja! Que rico! Comeremos mucho onigris esos días¿verdad?

- Si.

_Suzako, aún silencio, observó la hermosa sonrisa de su madre, y sonrió también. Claro, la pequeña no era igual de expresiva como Rinko, pero estaba tan contenta como ella._

_Onigris.. onigris cada fin de semana._

_La joven madre con radiante alegría, reanudó su labor, siendo el salpicar del aceite, el último sonido que se recordaba de esa escena._

**-------------------------------------------------/xXx--Recuerdo-Off--xXx/-------------------------------------------------**

**- Entonces, manos a la obra -**anunció Ann Momoshiro.

Y así, comenzaron a despejar la cocina para dar inicio a la siguiente labor, que era preparar onigris.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**- Oh, vamos ¿a quién quieres engañar¡ya te dije que desde aquí en adelante no se aceptan bajones emocionales!**

**- No me pasa nada.**

Ryoma ahogó un suspiro. Definitivamente, Takeshi Momoshiro, edad que tuviera, continuaría siendo el mismo Momo de siempre. En otras palabras, en momentos de hacer entrar en razón, ahí estaba Momoshiro, y eso a nuestro protagonista a menudo lo hartaba.

- **Desde que llegamos parece que andas en otro mundo, o sea, no es que sea extraño.. pero hace tan sólo unos momentos tenías una cara de trastornado mental, que ni te digo, amigo.**

Claro, claro.. Ni Ryoma el rey de la "auto-calma" podría escapar a una situación tan inquietante como esta. En realidad, creo que la palabra "inquietante" para catalogar lo que ocurre, deja con gusto a nada.

Luego que Ryoma se quedó con la mirada fija, sin pestañar y respirar, con un rostro de incredulidad total.. aspiró por fin aire, y antes de exhalar, dejó desencadenar un temblor que le nació en la esófago, pasó por el estómago.. y sin saber como, fue a parar a los huesillos que estaban al final de la columna vertebral. Entonces, como logrando sacar un tapón en su garganta, soltó el aire atragantado, y volvió a respirar con más normalidad.

Tranquilo, Ryoma… tranquilo.

De cualquier manera, de que Ryoma lleva bien puesto el título "señor de la tranquilidad", esta más que claro que sí, porque cualquier persona normal en su lugar, toma cualquier objeto pesado, como el enorme sartén en el calentador de la cocina, y se apalea la cabeza, dándole un buen remezón al cerebro, así si es un sueño despertar, o terminar de una vez con el proceso "enumerados pasos para terminar completamente loco". Ryoma ha experimentado todo tipo de sensación al borde del desquicio, pero haciendo uso de una de sus aptitudes, se logró controlar. Ahora anda bien pensativo, intentando decidir cual es la mejor manera de actuar en las circunstancias que se encuentra.. claro, pero Momo no lo ha dejado meditar con calma ni siquiera un segundo.

**- Sabemos que no estás bien, Ryoma -**y de la nada, Momoshiro tomó una postura seria.

Ryoma desde hace minutos que no ha entendido nada de lo que Momo le ha dicho, por un lado no le ha colocado mucha atención, pero de lo que ha logrado oír, ni idea de lo que habla el hombre.

**- Mira, yo sé que las cosas no son fáciles.. pero.. -**¡interrupción!

- **¡Otōchaaan! **

oOo---

**- ¿Puedo bajar del auto mi estuche de CDs con juegos¡Quiero mostrárselo a Ryou-chan! - **pidió con muchas ganas Keisue Momoshiro.

Momo observó a su primogénito con una gota de sudor.

Por el historial de la familia Momoshiro, desde el nacimiento de su hijo, estaba escrito que el pequeño Keisue, de ahora seis años, siempre interrumpiera a su padre en conversaciones importantes.

De todas maneras, como Momo se iba a negar a aquellos verdes ojos tan suplicantes.

Momoshiro suspiró.

- **De acuerdo, yo lo traeré -**determinó con resignación Takeshi, metiendo su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón, sacando las llaves de su auto.

¡Tan simple con nuestro simpático Momo!

Así, Momo se paró del sillón y se dirigió a la entrada principal de la casa.

Keisue se volvió a sentar en la alfombra junto a el pequeño Ryou, y reanudaron su emocionante conversación junto a unas extrañas piezas de un juego. Bueno, yo diría, que Kei era el que hablaba, y Ryou escuchaba muy atento e interesado por lo que se le contaba.

- **Ese personaje es el mejor, Ryou-chan. ¡Yo quiero ser como él! -**decía energéticamente el hijo de Momo y Ann.

- **Sugoiii.. -**expresaba inocentemente el pequeño Ryouichi Echizen, con sus ojitos rojizos palpitantes.

_-------_

Ryoma se quedo observando unos segundos la escena, en especial a Ryou.

Algo en ese pequeño le provocaba una sensación de pesadez en la boca del estómago.

Se sentía ensimismado.. pero como un golpe severo, imágenes asaltaron su mente.

&&&&&&------&&&&&&

_- Estoy embarazada, Ryoma -_una borrosa silueta le hablaba.

&&&&&&------&&&&&&

¿Qué es eso¿quién le habla?

-----

Otro recuerdo---

&&&&&&------&&&&&&

_- ¿Qué es doctor? _

&&&&&&------&&&&&&

La misma voz femenina de antes..

&&&&&&------&&&&&&

_- Es un varón _-respondió un viejo hombre vestido de blanco, analizando lo que veía en una pequeña pantalla.

&&&&&&------&&&&&&

¿Qué estaba pasando¿Por qué de la nada pensaba en esas cosas¿Recuerdos?

¿Acaso comenzaba a recordar?.. ¿había perdido la memoria?

Pero no eran imágenes claras.

Ryoma cerró los ojos y se sostuvo la cabeza con las manos.

¿Qué era lo que le había sucedido?

¿Qué!

&&&&&&------&&&&&&

- _Estoy bien Ryoma…-_cálida sonrisa- _no hay nada de qué preocuparse, el doctor ya me dio de alta._

&&&&&&------&&&&&&

Calma..

Esa voz armonizaba su ser.

----

Ryoma abrió los ojos, y sin mucha conciencia se paró del lugar donde estaba sentado, volteó hacia la entrada de la casa, pasando fugazmente su mirada por cierta parte inferior de la escalera, que se veía de perfil.

Y lo que alcanzó a divisar por el rabillo del ojo..

¿Uh?

Regresó rápidamente su vista, enfocándose en el pie de la escalera.

Se le detuvo el corazón

Dios santo..

Pero si era.. ¿él!

Tal y como siempre fue consciente de su apariencia. Él.. Ryoma Echizen, de trece años.

Se frotó los ojos, y volvió a mirar.

Un par de ojos, que reconocía como suyos, lo observaban. Pero a los segundos, dejaron de hacerlo, y "él", como se recordaba hasta "ayer", comenzó a subir la escalera.

Ryoma no era capaz de hablar, menos de gritar: "Espera!" ó "¡Detente!"

Pero no se quedo estático, sino que se encaminó a prisa para subir al piso de arriba.

--------------

Ryou y Kei dejaron de lado lo que hacían, al oír el sonido de precipitados pasos subir por los peldaños de la escalera.

- **Tío Ryoma subió.. ¿por qué irá tan rápido? **

**- ¡Otōchan! -**llamó Ryouichi, posando parte del contorno de cada manito en una mejilla correspondiente, intento inconsciente de enfocar mejor el sonido hacia su receptor, que en este caso era su padre.

--------------

Vio "su" espalda, con la misma camisa del uniforme de la secundaria que olvidó sacarse al dormir, entrar en una habitación.

Se apresuró a entrar también!

Si no era un sueño…

¡Era una pesadilla!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-----

La misma habitación en la que había despertado..

¿Dónde estaba¿dónde había ido "él", su "yo" de trece años?

Recorrió el cuarto con la mirada varias veces.

No estaba.. no estaba…

¡No estaba!

- **_Maldita pesadilla.. maldita pesadilla _**- se repetía mentalmente.

- **No, no es una pesadilla -** se escuchó "su" voz, la voz del Ryoma de trece años, apareciendo dentro un closet ahora abierto, el que estaba al lado del tocador.

- **¿Quién eres tú? **- interrogó Ryoma acusadoramente, enfrentando con la mirada.

----x

-**Yo soy tú - **respondió con simpleza su "yo" adolescente.

---xXx

- **¿Qué dices? -**entrecerró los ojos- **¿Qué es todo esto? **

**- …..**

**- Responde! Todo lo esto es una locura. Una estúpida pesadilla…**

**- Esto es lo que serás dentro de quince años..**

**- ¿Cómo?**

**- No deseabas saber? **

**- …… -**y las ganas de hablar como nunca, se fueron.

Mentira...

¡Mentira!

Era imposible que fuera "real", que el mismo se estuviera acusando; "él", ahora adulto, enfrente de otro "él", que no era "él" (xD AAAH.. Ya me mareéee).. ¡maldición! Ya le dolía la cabeza.

- **Hay cosas que no se pueden explicar.. sólo sé que yo también estoy confundido, de la noche a la mañana estoy en el pasado… -**contaba el chico de trece.

**- …….**

**- Pero es mejor así…**

Y de la nada, el espejo del tocador se trizo, y la puerta del closet, con el Ryoma adolescente dentro, se cerró.

Al mismo tiempo, agregando a la lista de "sucesos sin explicación", desde la repisa de la habitación, se cayó un retrato al suelo.

El sonido del impacto contra el piso, fue el último que terminó alertando la mente congelada de Ryoma.

Además, el retrato cayó boca abajo cerca de sus pies.

-** ¿Qué pasó, Ryoma! -**se escuchó de golpe en el cuarto. Era Momoshiro.

Ryoma, con sus pensamientos en blanco, recogió el porta retrato.

- **Abajo se escucharon sonidos extraños desde aquí -**continuó explicando Momo, con Kei y Ryou detrás de él. Estos últimos acababan de llegar.

Takeshi al darse cuenta que era lo que sostenía Ryoma entre sus manos, silenció.

Ryoma no apartaba sus ojos de la foto del retrato.

Era una mujer...

- **Otōchan..-**llamó Ryou.

El pequeño se iba a acercar a su padre, pero Momo lo detuvo.

Un sentimiento desconocido invadió a Ryoma.

Esa mujer.. de la foto, sonriente, de cabello castaño con destellos rojizo oscuro, y bondadosos ojos de color como el atardecer.

- **_Hermosa.. _-**esa palabra pasó por la mente del hombre de mirada felina.

Ella.. ella..

Y recuerdos asaltaron su mente.

**--------------------------------------------------/xXx--Recuerdo-On--xXx/------------------------------------------------**

- Oye, tu sabes dónde está el Kakinokizaka Tennis Garden?

Él había preguntado eso…

- Ah! Tú eres el chico del tren -_lo apuntó con sorpresa una jovencita de trenzas. Se quedó así por unos cuantos segundos._

Esa niña..

- Oh, lo siento..-_se disculpó ésta, llevándose una mano en forme de puño a la altura del mentón-_ Yo también voy a ir al Kakinokizaka Tennis Garden -_empezó a contar con simpatía y educación- _¿Vas a jugar? .. Esta es la primera vez que veré un partido de tenis -_sonrió._

El mismo cabello y ojos.

_- _¿Dónde está? -_si, había intentado de nuevo preguntar. Y aún experimentaba el desconcierto que sintió en aquella ocasión, ante tan repentina comunicación que le brindó aquella chica._

- Ah, perdón -_de nuevo se disculpó- _Emr.. bien, debes ir por la salida sur.. y luego seguir derecho.

_- _Salida sur? Thanks -_y él siguió su camino._

**-------------------------------------------------/xXx--Recuerdo-Off--xXx/-------------------------------------------------**

Ryuuzaki…

La nieta de su entrenadora de tenis.

¿Era posible?

Pero..

Entonces, como una luz interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, nuevas imágenes se presentaron entre sus memorias pasadas.

&&&&&&------&&&&&&

Un sitio de aura desagradable. Un extenso pasillo.. Una sala de espera..

-----

_- Doctor -_

No se veía, pero sabía que él, Ryoma, hablaba. Llamaba a un sujeto que se había acercado desde el pasillo.

_- Señor Echizen, necesito hablar con usted -_

_- ¿Cómo están doctor?_ -asaltó a preguntar una vieja mujer, levantándose de su asiento.

_- El bebé está fuera de peligro -_

Un sentimiento de gran alivio había invadido su ser.

Aunque no duró más de cinco segundos..

_- Pero.._ -continuó el médico- _No puedo decir lo mismo de la madre._

Pánico..

-_ ¿Qué le sucede a ella doctor!_ -exigió saber otra mujer, joven.. con el cabello color caoba.

_- ….._

_- ¡Díganos¡qué le pasa a mi amiga!_ -siguió insistiendo ésta.

- _Tomoka…_ -un hombre se acercó a la alterada mujer, intentando tranquilizarla.

Segundos transcurrieron.. los segundos más terribles que alguien podría vivir en espera de lo que se debía comunicar.

_- La señora Sakuno Echizen, ha sido trasladada en estos momentos a la UCI (Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos)_ -espetó por fin el cirujano.

&&&&&&------&&&&&&

Las imágenes de la horrible escena que había vislumbrado, acabaron.

Pero aquella taquicardia de la que era víctima su corazón no disminuía.

"La señora Sakuno Echizen"

Sakuno Echizen… Sakuno Echizen..

Sakuno…

- **_Ry.. Ryuu.. Ryuuzaki .._-**formuló su cabeza, mientras una quejumbrosa sensación arremetía su ser.

_**+Closed Chapter+**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Notas de la autora: **

Yune: Ok….! T.T me siento mal, porque no cumplí con lo de "una actualización por semana" Y-Y… no soy una buena autora ioi… ¡GOMEN NASIA! X-x

Conciencia de Yune: ¬¬ no tienes remedio..

Yune: T T mi conciencia me tortura! Demo.. ¡no fue intencional.. U.u en mi país durante la semana del 18, fueron las fiestas patrias… y la criminal de mi madre me arrebató mi laptop T T, y me llevó amarrada a la playa con los demás u.u, no pude hacer nada… uu, o sea¡la pasé bien! Pero siempre recordaba¡tenía que haber actualizado!

Y no podía, porque no tenía internet, y ni siquiera pude terminar bien el cap, porque lo había empezado el viernes, pero mi mamá llegó temprano a casa, y me molestó con un montón de cosas, y me cortó la inspiración!

Luego cuando regresé a casa, deseaba actualizar como el miércoles, xD aunque tenía todas las ganas! Pero no el capítulo completo TT .. U-U.. y además CERO time, porque tenía un montón de cosas que hacer,… "Estudiar, estudiar.. Y ¡defender mis derechos contra mi hermano, que me quería arrebatar mi porción de empanadas, que guardé del fin de semana!

Además, a mi papá le entro la inyección de "vida sana deporte", y durante la mañana en la playa, cuando deseaba relajarme frente al mar, y pensar y pensar, parte de ello en mi fic,.. mi papá me hizo correr junto a mis hermanos y mis primos por la playa.. XD, me tenía como pescado persiguiendo la carnada… ya que me cansaba, y me decía: vamos, anyito! Sino completas "tanto tiempo", y llegas a "no sé donde", no te daré del pie limón que compré -w- .. xD y ve pensando lo de tu mesada!

T T es un masoquista! Me hizo correr más que a nadie, porque dice que si tengo tanta energía para desvelarme hasta las "tantas" del otro día, debo gastar toda esa energía.. para así caer muerta en el sueño hasta el día siguiente.

¡Yo estaba que moría, gritando: estoy demasiado cansada¡me duelen las piernas!

Y mi papá: piensa que no estás cansada y no te duelen las piernas! Repítelo mentalmente: no estoy cansada! No estoy cansada! . EL PODER ESTÁ EN LA MENTE!

Yo sólo respondía: SIII, CLARO¡EL PODER ESTÁ EN LA MENTE, NO¡SI FUERA ASÍ, ME AGARRO A BALAZOS (-.- en esos momentos prefería eso que la tortura que sufría), Y PIENSO: NO MUERO, NO MUERO! Y no debería morir, verdad? ¬¬

;O; fue horrible, por un lado mi papá: ejercicio, ejercicio (xD me gusta el ejercicio, pero la mayoría del tiempo soy floja xDDD) y por el otro mi mamá: estudio, estudio, estudio!

Y DÓNDE QUEDAN MIS GUSTOS POR: LEER, ESCRIBIR, MSN.. ANIME ANIME! EH!

XD, ya liberé todo lo que tenía… -.-

;; espero que me perdonen por demorar tanto en subir este cap, xD aunque la verdad, tengo la idea, pero el fic está tomando un curso que hasta a mi me deja: WTF!…

x.x Hasta se me pasó por la mente xD renunciar a seguir actualizando.. Por miedo a que me odien por el sentido medio dramático, con que estoy escribiendo esta historia xDD.. U-u… pero igual, si empecé, tengo que terminarlo! De todas maneras xD, una solución le daré a las cosas ..

T-T Espero que no se aburran de esta historia, u-u, y me tengan paciencia, onegai T-T

Bueno, xD, MUCHOS AGRADECIMIENTOS POR TODOS LOS REVIEW! U-u si por algo continuo el fic, es por ellos, y por mi conciencia de: terminar las cosas que empiezo.

Arigato a todas mis queridas lectoras!

Saludos:

♥♥**-Yune-chan-♥♥ **

**26/09/06**

**/Si quieren hablar conmigo, pueden agregarme a su MSN, yo estaría gustosa/**


	4. Chapter 4

¡Una pequeña aclaración gente simpática de fanfiction nOn!

Narración de lo que sucede en el momento 

Letra así: Habla la autora (o sea yo XD), traduciéndoles el punto de vista del personaje. Y pues, yo sé todo de ellos.. ¡muajajajaja XD! Soy una narradora omnisciente -w-./Aunque también, puede haber narrador personaje, y desde ahí netamente habla él. Y cuando eso suceda, se introducirá el cambio en la narración con un "Personaje-on", y cuando vuelva la narradora omnisciente (XD Yune), se cerrará con un "Persanaje-off".

**Letra así:** Diálogo entre personajes.

**_Letra así: _**Pensamientos de los personajes.

_Letra así: _Si está "centrada" son aclaraciones mías.. Cosas para ir introduciéndolos en el tema… yendo a lo profundo (XDD iaaa… jajjaa, ando bien "profunda")

Narración de los recuerdos de un personaje 

_Letra así: _Hablo yo, traduciéndoles el punto de vista del personaje, como narradora omnisciente. /ó también, puede ser narrador personaje, y desde ahí netamente habla él. Y cuando eso suceda, se introducirá el cambio en la narración con un "_Personaje-on_", y cuando vuelva la narradora omnisciente (XD Yop!), se cerrará con un "_Persanaje-off_".

Letra así: Diálogo entre personajes.

**Letra así: **Pensamientos del personaje.

Narración de ¿visiones? XD Bueno, cuando a mi querido Ryoma le llegan como imágenes de situaciones que se supone "vivió" desde la perspectiva de estar en el futuro. 

Letra así: Puedo contar yo ó Ryoma.

_Letra así: _Diálogo.

**_"Letra así": _**Pensamientos.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Ufff! XD y bueno esop… o.O aunque no sé si fui muy clara.. o,o si no lo fui, y en vez de aclarar ¡enrede! XD! Olviden todo lo que escribí arriba! Hagan un borrón y cuenta nueva! XD -o- no me hagan caso xD, me pico el bichito de las "aclaraciones", por si acaso xD, con tanto cambio de letra, quién no se confunde..

Y otra cosita… es el vocabulario XD. Las palabras que mencionaré en este cap, y ya he mencionado

con anterioridad:

**Oyaji: **Forma irrespetuosa de dirigirse al padre en japonés, es como "viejo". Así es como se dirige Ryoma a Nanjiro, u otro ejemplo, Ranma a Genma.

**Otōchan: **Busqué en un diccionario en japonés, y significa "papá", una manera no irrespetuosa, pero menos formal que "padre"

**Okāchan: **Significa "mamá".

**Otōsan: **Significa "padre", y es la manera más formal de dirigirse a éste.

**Okāsan: **Significa "madre", y la misma palabrería de antes, es la manera más respetuosa.

**Anō: **Es cuando la persona titubea.. : este.. Yo.. Aquello.. Aquél..

**Betsu ni: **Significa: nada de eso.. ó, no importa..

**Arigatō: **XD por si alguien no lo sabe, es: gracias..

**Kuso: **Significa, "maldición!".

**Iie: **Significa, "no".

Al comienzo del fic, y en caps anteriores, Ryou llamaba a Ryoma: oyaji; yo encontraba que sonaba como tierno¡pero no tenía muy claro que significaba! Ahora que lo sé, lo modifique en los capítulos anteriores XD. Y desde ahora le llamará "otōchan".. ya que eso es: papá… papi, bla bla xD…

/Game over con mi discurso! XD/

-o- Ahora, a echarle pa delante con el fic!

♥♥ **¿INTERESARSE EN EL FUTURO O SÓLO CENTRARTE EN EL PRESENTE?**♥♥

**By: Yunemi **

**----------------------------------------------------- **

**_Four Chapter _**

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _**

_¿Han escuchado alguna vez la idea sobre las dimensiones paralelas? _

_Bueno, es un punto que quiero plantearles. La existencia de otra dimensiones, las cuales pueden diferir de la dimensión en que uno vive, en "tiempo", materia y energía. _

_Dimensiones que no se pueden mezclar, cada una con su propio tiempo, pero que pueden tener puntos de conexión entre ellas, como "materia", que pueden ser personas; energía, en el aspecto de la energía vital que desprende el ser humano en sí. La presencia humana. El conjunto de sentimientos de la persona. La conformación abstracta. _

_Por ejemplo, puede que una persona, en este preciso momento, esté caminando por la calle; pero en una dimensión paralela a la mencionada, está esta misma persona, durmiendo. Eso sí, con otro "tiempo" regente, y con algunas alteraciones en su materia física, las cuales signifiquen pequeños cambios. Si son cambios externos, hay alguna modificación en su apariencia. Y si son cambios en su materia interna, puede que eso implique diferencias en órganos de su cuerpo (de ahí deduzcan, que en otro tiempo, esta persona puede tener algún órgano dañado, que desemboque enfermedad. Ó el órgano está en mejores condiciones, si imaginamos que es tiempo "antes"). Y! Si son cambios en su conformación abstracta, hay diferencias en su parte emotiva. _

_A lo que quiero llegar, es que hay dimensiones, en distintos tiempos, que tienen conexiones. Pero esto no significa algún desorden o alteración entre ellas, ya que en toda la naturaleza existe el equilibrio. _

_Pero.. ¿qué tal si esas conexiones, tan perfectamente equilibradas, se alteran, porque alguna de esas conexiones es más fuerte que el poder de nuestras hermosas leyes naturales que conforman el "TODO" en sí? _

_Existen los fenómenos que son racionalmente inexplicables. Quizás, hay desequilibrios, pero a lo mejor, eso es sólo lo que pensamos, ya que para nosotros lo son, al no poderles dar explicación. _

_De alguna manera, pequeño desequilibrio o no, la naturaleza, siempre terminará compensándolo. _

_------ _

_¿Cuál es el nombre del sentimiento con el poder de alterar y ordenar a la vez, la naturaleza? _

_No hablo de la naturaleza, como la vegetación, las florcitas, el bosque.. sino, "el todo", o como se le conoce, el "universo", el conjunto que contiende todo lo existente. _

_Estoy segura que ya tienen el nombre en mente, pero continuemos con la historia para averiguarlo con más detalles. _

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx **

Momo sentía un gusto amargo en su garganta, el comportamiento de Ryoma no le daba buena espina. Más todavía, cuando éste parecía petrificado mirando el porta retrato de…

- **Momoshiro.. -**llamó escuetamente Echizen, luego de unos minutos.

La mente de Takeshi saltó al oír su nombre en voz de su amigo. Iba a decir algo como respuesta, pero Ryoma no esperó, sólo inquierió al instante:

- **.. ¿Quién es ella? - **señalando la fotografía del retrato.

La pregunta no fue de inmediato asimilada.. ¡era casi rechazada por el cerebro de Momoshiro!

¿Había oído bien?

No, de seguro andaba demasiado paranoico, ahora ya escuchaba cualquier cosa.

Pero en lo que Takeshi se debatía, con incredulidad, si lo que oyó, era cierto o no; Ryouichi aprovechó el momento para ir junto a su padre.

- **Es okāchan,..****¿qué ya no la recuerdas, otōchan? -**habló con inocencia el pequeño.

Ryoma miró vagamente a Ryou, a la vez que se repetía a si mismo, en tono interrogante: **Okāchan..? - **

"La señora Sakuno Echizen"

"Es okāchan"

Esa frases revoloteaban en su cerebro.

----

No… no….

Ryoma colocó una mirada firme, a la vez que daba comienzo a su tarea de sondear cada rasgo físico del pequeño niño a su lado.

Ahora que avizoraba mejor…

Si!

El crío le recordaba a Ryuuzaki.

A Ryuuzaki…

- **_.. Ryuuzaki.. _-**se repitió mentalmente.

-----

- **Err… Ryoma -**Momo se aproximó, superando a medias el trance.

Keisue Momoshiro no se movió de su lugar, observaba a la distancia, extrañado.

Ryoma no despegaba la vista de Ryouichi, quien también lo miraba, parpadeando de vez en cuando, con curiosidad.

- **Oye, Ryoma.. ¿te sientes bien? -**cuestionó Momo con preocupación.

¿Qué si estaba bien¡Qué si estaba bien!

Takeshi se auto-regañaba por lo estúpido de la pregunta¡era obvio que Ryoma no estaba nada de bien!

Ryoma, o no escuchó a Momo, o no tenía la menor intención de responder, porque ni siquiera lo miró. Eso sí, a los segundos, dejó de observar a Ryou-chan, desviando la vista hacia el espejo del tocador.

- **_Kuso… Ryoma, tú de nuevo estás…? _**-Takeshi luchaba por darse respuestas, a la vez que no perdía de vista a su amigo, siguiendo la dirección hacia donde éste contemplaba.

Y.. umm..

El espejo del mueble tenía una grieta. Esto lo dejó aún más inquieto.

----

- **¿Dónde está? - **

Esa pregunta tan cortante, salió de la boca de Ryoma. Y la manera en que la dijo, dejó helado a Momoshiro.

- **Uh.. ¿de quién hablas, Ryoma? - **Takeshi sentía como una onda de frío recorrerle la espalda.

Ryoma apuntó su felina mirada hacia Momo, con un destello de ansiedad.

No sabía con certeza lo que empezaba a sentir, pero un remolino de emociones nacía en él, y no tenía la menor idea cual era la causa.

A Momoshiro no le agrado nada la mirada que Echizen le dirigía.

Ryoma apretó con fuerza el retrato en su mano izquierda.

¿Por qué empezaba a percibir una creciente furia en lo más profundo de su alma?

Pero¿era verdaderamente furia?

Una pequeña manito sujetó la mano derecha de Ryoma, con cariño. Ante esto, la rabia comenzó a apaciguarse.

**Ryoma-On**+

Vislumbro la diminuta criatura que sostiene mi mano.

El niño de ojos color encarnado..

----

Que relajante la sensación que me trasmite su presencia..

Mi hijo… ¿de verdad es mi hijo?

- **Otōchan.. No aprietes la fotito de okāchan, por favor.. - **

Aspiro.

Mi corazón se estremece ante su tono de voz lleno de suplica.

Yo..

111111

Ahj…

Otra vez…

Esa sensación..

-----/

&&&&&&------&&&&&&

-_ Anō.. Ryoma-kun…- _

&&&&&&------&&&&&&

Bruma y fulgor en mi mente.

&&&&&&------&&&&&&

- _¿Qué? - _

- _Arigatō…- _

&&&&&&------&&&&&&

Las escenas extrañas en mi mente de nuevo!

Pero se empiezan a aclarar…

&&&&&&------&&&&&&

_- ¿Por qué?_ - Yo hablo, pero no veo a quién le pregunto.

- _¿Po-por qué? -_repite la voz.. Esa voz.. - _Pues.. por venir el día de hoy a ensañarme, en vez del domingo. _

_- …… -_giró la vista en silencio, enfocándola en… ella, Ryuuzaki.

- _Lo-o .. adelantamos dos días antes.. gracias por tu tiempo, Ryoma-kun _-no me está mirando, observa detenidamente el suelo, con sus manos juntas a la altura de su abdomen.

Es la Ryuuzaki que yo conozco, la que cursa segundo de secundaria.

- _Betsu ni -_digo yo, con tono de desinterés.

¿Así es como yo hablo siempre?

Que raro es escucharte a tí mismo.

Además, sé que de mi proviene la voz, pero al mismo tiempo soy espectador.. aunque no me vea… ¡Demonios¡Qué confuso es esto!

Es como estar atrapado en tu propio cuerpo.. observando lo que sucede a tu alrededor, sin poder cambiar nada de lo que ocurre, pero sintiendo plenamente cada emoción experimentada.

&&&&&&------&&&&&&

**+Ryoma-Off**+

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx **

_A ver, esto no es sencillo de explicar…, pero pensemos lo siguiente: El ser humano es dueño de algo corporal y algo inmaterial. Lo corporal, es el cuerpo; sometido a una serie de propiedades que afectan todo lo derivable de la materia. Y lo inmaterial, como todos sabemos, es el alma; que escapa de todo patrón entendible para el ser humano. _

_Ahora, yo les planteé la idea de dimensiones paralelas a la nuestra, pero lo único que es afectado por estas dimensiones, es nuestra parte concreta, nuestro cuerpo. El alma, no atada a la concepción tiempo-espacio, es posible que pueda cruzar a través de las diferentes dimensiones. _

_¿Por qué les hablo sobre una idea tan descabellada como la existencia de otras dimensiones? _

_Primero, aunque sea más acercable a la ciencia-ficción, ideas así para explicar fenómenos de la física, ya han pasado por la mente de muchos científicos. Segundo, son cosas, aunque fantasiosas, muy interesantes. El ser humano aún tiene tantas cosas por conocer. En la religión, por ejemplo cristiana, se habla de la existencia de un paraíso, un infierno y el mundo en que vivimos. ¿Y qué son¿otras dimensiones? _

_Una idea.. _

_La imaginación no tiene límites, por lo que estoy en todo mi derecho de hacerlos soñar y transportarse a algo más allá… que nos brinda el fantasear. _

_Les diré esto… y como se dice.. "los haré a filosofear" _

_Cada "cosa" en nuestra naturaleza posee dimensiones que la estructuran.. ¡Un ejemplo! Un cubo.. Posee seis "caras", ó dimensiones.. Pero cada dimensión, aunque paralela o cercana a la otra.. No es igual…puede que el cubo esté sobre una mesa, y ya en sí, la cara basal no es la misma que la superior, por el hecho de servir como soporte. A lo que quiera llegar, es que cada cara, tiene una distribución diferente en el espacio, una es la cara superior, otra la basal, otra la del frente, otra la de atrás, otra la del lado derecho y la otra del izquierdo. _

_Nosotros también tenemos dimensiones, somos un cuerpo. _

_Desde lo más pequeño, hasta lo más grande que vemos, posee dimensiones.. Cada ente u objeto en nuestro mundo, tienen una funcionalidad.. particular ó en conjunto.. _

_O sea, cualquier "cosa" cumple una función, pero para hacer "mejores funciones", más grandes; juntarse con "otras cosas"..da por resultado obtener una funcionalidad más perfecta que la individual.. Más macro.. _

_Y así se organiza el mundo.. Como se dice científicamente… los quarks son las partes de un átomo.. Un quarks, por si solo, tiene un función, que puede ser "perfecta", a la hora de ser individual… pero a la hora de hacer otra tarea, "mayor", que requiera otro grado de perfección, como formar un átomo… necesita de otros "quarks".. un átomo por si solo, también tiene una gran función, pero si queremos una molécula, requerimos de un conjunto de átomos.. Así, hasta llegar al ser humano… y desde el ser humano, pasando por "población", "comunidad"… ambiente.. Nicho.. Bioma… Biosfera.. Tierra… Sistema Solar… , hasta el Universo.. _

_Si se puede llegar a pensar… que toda dimensión estructura a otra para llegar a mayor perfección… ¿por qué no podemos tener "universos" paralelos? _

_Si existe Dios, creador de todo.. Dueño de la perfección.. Y se dice, existe el "paraíso" .. y el "infierno"… el "paraíso" es la máxima perfección para el ser humano, alcanzable, claro, luego de la muerte, y si es que obraste bien.. ¿Puede que la perfección máxima sea la formación de muchas dimensiones..? Claro que, muchas de seguro no vemos, porque o sino, conoceríamos el paraíso.. O sea… hay otras dimensiones, como universos paralelos.. que en conjunto formen la mayor perfección, el paraíso.. Dimensiones, paralelas a la nuestra… que no podemos ver.. _

_¡Pero qué está diciendo esta tipa! Se preguntarán muchas… ni yo lo sé xD.. _

_Sólo que es la base de mi historia… otras dimensiones.. Que sólo podremos apreciar en "conjunto" formando "la máxima y más perfecta" dimensión, el paraíso.; luego de la muerte.. y como se dice: "si te portaste bien"… _

_Sólo el alma, una vez que abandona el cuerpo, puede ver esa "dimensión perfecta"… pero mientras este atada a un cuerpo.. O tenga cosas pendientes, no llegará a verla. _

_Sobre lo de "cosas pendientes", hablo de los espíritus en pena por decir… aquellas almas que no pueden ir al paraíso, y vagan .. entre las dimensiones.. _

_¡Eso ya es un hecho fuera de lo normal! Cuando se habla de.. "el alma del difunto me penó anoche".. ¡Terrorífico! Eso se siente al no hallarle explicación.. _

_Pero lo que es.. casi, y prácticamente imposible… que el alma aún perteneciente a un cuerpo… atraviese de una dimensión a otra… de una dimensión llamada "presente" a otra dimensión llamada "futuro". _

_---------- _

_Pero las cosas "imposibles", "sin explicación"… ¡únicas!.. existen… pasan… _

_El único que lo hace posible… es Dios.. Dios lo permite.. _

_Soy respetuosa de cualquier creencia, si aquí se cree en monoteísmos.. politeísmo.. O es ateísmo frente a lo planteado por las religiones.. Hablo de "Dios"…como la perfección que lo manda todo.. Porque de cualquier creencia que uno sea, en lo que todos coincidimos.. es en la presencia de: "el orden natural", "la perfección"… "lo máximo".. "una entidad suprema" _

_--------- _

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx **

Era como si una cinta de película corriera por la cabeza de Ryoma.. eso sí, una cinta con muchos cortes… porque de la nada lo invadían escenas de imágenes en su mente, inhibiéndolo sensorialmente de lo que vivía físicamente.. era como una transportación de su espíritu a través de sus propias memorias.. memorias que del tiempo que proviene, desconoce…

Memorias que le van revelando, poco a poco, una realidad desconocida..

&&&&&&------&&&&&&

- _La mano más cerca del extremo inferior de la raqueta.. Ryuuzaki _- se oyó sentenciar, Ryoma.

Había cambiado el escenario de las imágenes que veía hace un rato..

Ahora.. ¿estaba entrenando a Ryuuzaki?

Si.. el tenía en conocimiento aquellos entrenamientos los domingos…

En primer año habían empezado.. aunque con bastante menos rigurosidad.. ya que él estaba ocupado con las regionales.. y luego venían las nacionales.. Por lo que era, de vez en cuando, un día domingo, en que le REEEforzaba los conocimientos en tenis a la tímida Sakuno Ryuuzaki.

Un "Mada mada dane" bastante extenso, era como lo catalogaba Ryoma..

Pero de cualquier manera, le extrañaban, pero no desagradaban, las torpezas de la chica. De alguna manera, le daban "diferencia" a su diario vivir.

Le daban… algo así como "chispa".

Un tiempo luego de las nacionales..

Ryoma, como siempre, salía todos los fin de semana, durante las mañanas, a entrenar tenis. Y un día, se encontró con Sakuno.. ella entrenaba sola.. Parecía que había llegado bastante más temprano que él a las canchas callejeras.. deducido por su estado físico cansado, producto de un continuo "golpear la pelota contra la pared"..

Concentrada plenamente en su actividad, la chica de trenzas no se percataba de los ojos miel que la escrutaban.

Luego de acercarse en silencio a la chica, habló sorpresivamente… ¡fue casi como la aparición de un fantasma para Ryuuzaki! O sea.. ¿no es de asustarse.. si estás sola entrenando.. concentradamente, con el único sonido perceptible, el golpeteo de la pelota.. y de la misma nada, alguien a tu espalda te habla..? Y todas sabemos, que Ryoma no habla chillón, tampoco es que su voz sea en tono tímido o casi no audible.. pero Ryoma si habla, en especial con Sakuno, chica.. sexo opuesto…lo hace claro, firme, cortante.. ¡así es Ryoma!

¡Y pues Sakuno se asusto!

La chica soltó un pequeño gritillo, algo ahogado.. mandando a volar la raqueta …en dirección a.. nada más ni nada menos .. ¡que la cabeza de Ryoma!

Ryoma no alcanzó ni a pensar de lo rápido que fue todo.. Simplemente habló un: "Extiende más el brazo al rechazar"

Y..

¡ZAMP!

Alarido y la raqueta de lleno en la cabeza… ummm, también se le cegó la visión, ya que la visera de la gorra se le corrió hacia abajo, tapándole los ojos..

Unas cuarenta mil disculpas.. Y, ok.. Ok.. xD eso si que es exagerado.. Mmm, unas treinta y nueve mil, novecientos noventa y nueve… -w-

¡Bueno! A Ryoma le faltaron dedos para saber cuántas veces se disculpó la avergonzada jovencita de trenzas.

Al final, no supo ni como, pero quedaron en el inesperado acuerdo de que CADA domingo, ahora sí que sí, Ryoma la ayudaría a progresar en el deporte que dominaba tanto como el diestro que domina innatamente su mano derecha.

/Salto de la visión/

- _Ya está bien _-declaró él, Echizen.

- _H-hai.. _-respondió Ryuuzaki, con la raqueta rosa entre sus brazos. Al rato, fue a guardarla en su bolso.

Ryoma se había ido a sentar a una banca, al frente de la que estaba Sakuno.

La chica.. aunque ya había guardado su raqueta, aún se encontraba mirando el interior de su bolso.. como en estado de contradicción interna. Pero pasando unos minutos, la chica con mirada decisiva se paró de su banca, sacando un paquete del bolso.. y acercándose a Ryoma.

-_ Um..a-anō, Ryoma-kun…- _

Echizen la observaba expectante.

La jovencita traía algo envuelto en tela azulada entre sus brazos, lo abrazaba contra su pecho.

- _Yo-o .. _- el sonrojo en sus mejillas incrementabay Ryoma no parpadeaba -_ Umh.. te-e.. **"valor, Sakuno.. valor"** .. te.. ¡te traje esto! _-espetó por fin. Estirando frente a Ryoma el paquete.

Ryoma abrió un poco más los ojos, con disimulada sorpresa.

- _E-es.. en agradecimiento por haber aceptado venir hoy…. ya que el domingo no podía.. _

Sakuno miraba con gran interés las zapatillas de Ryoma, mientras que éste no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

Aunque, Sakuno levantó tímidamente la mirada, al sentir como el paquete era tomado lejos de sus manos.

Ryoma, aún sin decir palabra, observaba la entrega, ahora entre sus manos.

Lo abrió.

- _Son biscochos de chocolate… bañados en crema de frutilla -_contó, Ryuuzaki, ya más calmada.

Se veían bastante apetecibles.. pero..

- _Arigatō -_dijo Ryoma con simpleza. Aunque, aún con una extraña pesadez en la respiración y en la boca del estómago.

Pero… lo malo, es que Ryoma tenía sed… y una de las cosas que NO son parte de las aptitudes de Ryoma, es el tener tacto para decir las cosas.

- _De..-_titubeó- .._dentro del paquete hay servilletas, Ryoma-kun…_-ojos indagadores, color miel y rasgados, como los de un felino, se enfocaron en el ser de la chica- _..e-es.. para que pue-puedes.. comer -_inhala Sakuno! Inhala!-_ ..sin problemas.._ - y exhaló con más calma. Los molestos nervios la arremolinaban la lengua. Más encima, sentir la mirada de Echizen sobre ella, le hacía sentir una presión insoportable en el estómago.

- _No lo comeré ahora, tengo sed _- ¡Sin más ni menos, Ryoma se expresó!…

Ay, Ryoma… ay, Ryoma… definitivamente la palabra delicadeza no existe para ti.

"Denso"… así es Ryoma.

Por supuesto, ese comentario fue como una molesta aguja en el pecho de Sakuno…

¡Sensible o no sensible! Hay que tomar en cuenta varios aspectos antes de juzgar…

Con la mejor de las intenciones, Sakuno Ryuuzaki se había levantado ese día viernes a las cinco y media de la mañana, para terminar de preparar algo en especial gratitud para el chico Echizen…

¡Motivo uno! Hace tiempo deseaba hacerlo, para premiarlo por su "paciencia" y especial dedicación los días domingos, ayudándola con su técnica. ¡Motivo dos! Por causas familiares, no iba a poder reunirse con él el domingo entrante… ¡pero cuál fue su sorpresa! Ryoma le ofreció el día viernes como opción alternativa.. por esa vez. Ya que además, ese día viernes, las prácticas de tenis terminaban temprano, por razones de la preparación de un festival escolar, para el día sábado. O sea, desde la perspectiva que ese día era viernes.. ¡mañana!

Sakuno se sentía muy, pero muy agradecida con Ryoma. Se había esmerado haciendo esos dulces únicamente para él…

Y… él … no los comería..

¡No Sakuno¡si los comerá! …Sólo que será después.

- _No-o.. no hay problema.. , Ryoma-kun _- ¡Falso! Ese pequeño cambio en el tono de voz, ya era delatable.

¡Ánimo Sakuno!

- **_"Sakuno, baka… de seguro a Ryoma-kun no le gustan ese tipo de dulces.."_** -eeem, digamos que la chica no se caracteriza por auto-alentarse a sí misma.

Sakuno Ryuzaki.. no sabemos que motivos de su vida hayan influenciado en la formación de su personalidad.. para llegar a ser tímida, reservada.. inocente, despistada, sensible… incapaz de juzgar y culpar a los seres que estima, optando, por culparse a sí misma. Pero.. la chica tiene cualidades muy destacables, como la hospitalidad, la sensatez, la sinceridad, la bondad.. sobre todo, el candor de sus sentimientos hacia la gente que quiere.

Sakuno de verdad se sentía triste, de que Ryoma no quisiera comerse con deleite lo que le preparo, como era su más grande anhelo.. pero respetaba la decisión del chico.

---

Ryoma podía experimentar la sensación de incomodidad en su ser interior, pero como una de sus características psicológicas.. el mantenerse firme ante todo, luchaba contra el impulsivo sentimiento de culpa que crecía en él.

- _Lo comeré luego que tome algo de beber _-sentenció como punto final, para calmar sus emociones.

Palabras suficientes para sacar una sonrisa a la jovencita de humilde corazón.

- _Hai, Ryoma-kun _-afirmó Sakuno, con sus rubíes ojos vibrantes de complacencia y felicidad.

Era extraño, desconocido y maravilloso a la vez; aquel flujo de sentimientos que circulaban dentro de él.. causado por la magnética sonrisa de la muchachita de trenzas..

Magnética..

&&&&&&------&&&&&&

-----/

- **¡RYOMA! ****- **

¡qué grito!

-----

Sacudida brusca y algo desesperada por los hombros.

oOo---

Las imágenes y sensaciones, se acabaron…

Empezó a ser nuevamente receptivo a sus sentidos físicos.. como el oído y la visión.

- **Mo..Momoshiro..** -farfulló Echizen, como despertando de un estado inconsciente. Siendo lo primero que vio, a su amigo Takeshi, llamándolo y sosteniéndolo por los hombros.

- **Otōchan.. -**nombró en tono lloroso, el pequeño Ryouichi, que les digo con exactitud, tiene cuatro años y cinco meses.

- **Díos mío, Ryoma.. casi nos matas del susto -**declaró abatida, Ann Momoshiro- **Parecías estar en un estado de letargo.. con los ojos abiertos y desorbitados -**la voz de Ann estaba impregnada por el miedo.

¿En qué momento llegaron todos¡Cómo saberlo!

Sólo que ahora despertaba como de un ensueño, y se encontraba con seis pares de ojos incrustados en su ser. Los penetrantes, de Takeshi. Los preocupados, de Ann. Los tristes, de Rinko y Ryouichi. Los asustados, de Keisue. Los desolados, de Suzako.

Rin tenía unas enormes ganas de llorar, pero se controlaba, ya que estaba intentando calmar al más pequeño de los presentes, Ryou. Éste sí que tenía lo ojos bañados en lágrimas.

La sorpresa estaba prendada en el ambiente.. pero escapando a toda predicción o supuesto, Suzako Echizen vociferó a todo pulmón..

- **¡Me prometiste que saldríamos adelante, otōsan! **

Ryoma clavó su mirada en la niña, que lo miraba enfadada. Reiteradamente, todos terminaron contemplando a Suu.

Echizen atisbaba con la sorpresa en su ver.

- **Me dijiste que tenía que ser fuerte, que ella siempre estaría con nosotros…. ¡que el espíritu de Okāsan nunca nos abandonaría!...¡pero tú no haces nada de lo que dices! -**centenares de lágrimas eran soltadas por los ojos amielados y rasgados, de Suu.

El recriminatorio tono de voz de la niña de trenzas castañas, y sus ojos ahogados de dolor, cavaron un hoyo muy profundo en el corazón de Ryoma.

- **Suu, espera.. -**intentó intermediar Momoshiro.

Pero así como exclamó sonora y sorpresivamente, con la misma brevedad, Suzako salió corriendo, fuera de la habitación.

- **Suu-chan, no! Espera! -**llamó Ann, con la intención de detenerla… pero nada…- **iré a verla.. -**informó la mujer a su esposo, alejándose hacia la puerta. Takeshi asintió en son de aprobación.

Ann salió. Y Keisue, presintiendo totalmente, que ese no era el mejor lugar para estar, siguió el camino de su madre.

-----

"Mal, muy mal"

Momo no podía dejar de pensar en otras palabras.

¡Ryoma, definitivamente, volvía a caer!

- **Rin, Ryou…- **llamó Momoshiro.

Ambos niños respondieron con la mirada.

- **Necesito hablar con su papá. ¿Por qué no mejor van a ver cómo está su hermana? Ella los necesita -**dijo Takeshi, serio.

Rin ya tenía edad de comprender más o menos ese tipo de situaciones, más no el pequeño Ryou.

- **Iie! Yo quiero quedarme con otōchan -**contradijo.

Rin lo tomó de la mano.

- **Vamos con Suu, Ryou-chan.. Tío Momo necesita hablar con otōchan -**explicó la niña de coleta.

- **Pero, oneechan..-**iba a objetar el niño… pero no pudo decir mucho, ya que sin dar más pie a una pequeña discusión, Rin elevó del suelo al pequeño Ryouichi, tomándolo en brazos, y apresurándose a salir del cuarto.

- **Oneechan, no! **

Y la voz se fue extinguiendo, una vez cerrada la puerta, y al ir alejándose de la habitación.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx **

_"¿Cuál es el nombre del sentimiento con el poder de alterar y ordenar a la vez, la naturaleza?" _

_¿Cuál es el sentimiento que crea una conexión tan fuerte con otra dimensión, que desafía a la madre creación? _

_Que permite que el alma puede conectar dos dimensiones de tiempos distintos… debido al anhelo más grande que puede provocar… _

_el sentimiento más paradójico y complejo… _

_poderoso y necesitado… _

_La esencia más fuerte del alma… _

_… _

_El amor.. _

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx **

&&&&&&------&&&&&&

- _¡Ryoma-kun¡Cuidado! _

&&&&&&-------&&&&&&

El violento sonido del paro brusco de los frenos de un auto, más el grito de aviso de la chica de trenzas… Ryuuzaki… retumbaban en el cerebro de Ryoma.

En lo que Momoshiro le hablaba… nuevamente escenas cruzaban con vehemencia por su mente..

Más efímeras.. e inentendibles..

&&&&&&------&&&&&&

- _¡Maldición¡Qué tiene, doctor¡HABLE! _-con ímpetu, se veía a sí mismo, jalar por las ropas al hombre frente suyo.

&&&&&&------&&&&&&

Desesperación y sudor frío.

&&&&&&------&&&&&&

- _Sabes lo que me gustaría decirte en este momento, Ryoma? -_una voz sutil, y una cálida mano sosteniendo su mejilla.

_- ¿Qué? -_podía advertir una corriente emotiva zangolotear sus entrañas.

La hermosa y joven mujer, toca la punta de su nariz con la de ella.

_- Que nunca olvides todo lo que significas para mi.._-delicada sonrisa-_ No sólo mi cuerpo y corazón te aman, Ryoma.. sino que también mi alma..- _

&&&&&&------&&&&&&

Un mágico sentir alcanzaba percibir… demasiado mágico…

**_+Closed Chapter+ _**

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _**

**Notas de la autora: **

o..o Regrese…

XD y si ven al final se darán cuanta la hora que es… o-o ¡no he dormido nada! xDD, feliz desvelada Papyrus (aunque faltó Mari) junto a Sabri…

Dios, deseo expresarles muchas cosas, pero a estas alturas mis neuronas no me responden muy bien que digamos… (mareada)… xD, bien mal!

Este capítulo me salió bien raro, eh xD…. No intenten preguntarse qué circula en mi cabeza, oO ni yo lo sé…

XD Como le dije a Mili-chan, con tanta inspiración de la nada… enloquecí XD¡A DÓNDE IRER A PARAR DIOS MIO! XDDDD… bueno, por el momento, mi inspiración está clara, y no como en el cap 3, que estaba bastante indecisa. .. ¡así que! XD voy a seguir escribiendo… o.o, para terminar esta historia de una.. luego solo subir los caps.. que serán dos más, o tres más… o-o!

Bueno! Y lo más importante.. o los agradecimientos a las lindas personas que leen mi historia… y una respuesta para las hermosas chicas que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme review.

¡En orden! Desde el primero que me llego hasta el último.

**Marip:**De la nada ahora entraste! Oo -Sugoi! Y me duele la cabeza! ;;…. Va a explotar x.x… Gracias por tu hermoso comentario Mari! nOn Tu sabes que te qlo muxo hermanita! -

**Aiko1504: **p Me encantan las exageraciones, io tb soy así xDD, jajaja… - aki va el cap 4, y me gustaría decir más cosas… pero la cabeza me palpita xx ¡Saludos, y cuidate! n.n

**Clea everlasting:** Hola! A veces variar de género xD, es bueno… o-o, ahora, no sé que giro está tomando todo esto.. Hasta yo me sorprendo o-o, del miedo xD de perder el control de la historia.. Con tanta idea descabellada que me ronda. ¡Saludos y cuidate!

**Azuna-chan: **Indirectamente o-o apareció Sakuno, se escribió de ella, y en el próximo más xDD… ;O; te prometo que sea lo que sea que escriba, habrá un final feliz.. y una Sakuno viva… ¡Saludos y cuidate!

**Arihdni: **Si se aprenden nuevas cosas.. XD yo les enseño mi locura! Jajajja xD, bueno , es hermoso fantasear xDD… gracias por los rezos , no sé si me sirvió en el tiempo, pero en la inspiración si! Dios, me llegó de la nada… más potente! Gracias! Saludos y cuidate!

**SaPaLu7: **Hermanita! Hola! XD SUPER DESVELADA CONTIGO! Y ahora con Mari que se unió.. -….¿aún buscando one-shot? Jejej, XD AQUÍ HAY ALGO PARA LEER, NYO!… te qlo hermanita -! Muxo!

**Sole-chan: **HI! ;O; sorry por cortarlo ahí.. Siii! Cualquier cosa.. XD puede ser evitada"! vas por buen camino ! n-n.. por ahí va mi historia… evitar para lograr un final feliz… ¡Saludos y cuidate!

**Ferindel: **¡Haiiii! Sigo así y continuo! Jajja… gracias por el apoyo…n.n , espero te guste el cap..¡Saludos y cuidate!

**Vickita-chan: **¡Arigato! ;; si.. triste… pero que no olvides, finalmente… un final feliz xD… si si! Pronto lo sabrás todo! Todas las ideas locas de esta autora XD! ..que linda -.. Fiel seguidora,… es hermosa la gente fiel … jajja xD gracias tb por de mi papá.. . , era un desahogo, pero si divierte¡mejor! XD ¡si muchas gracias por tus ánimos¡cuidate!

**Keru-Chan-Kistune: **¡HOOLA! si… aquí cap presente, más cosas reveladas… jajaja… ¡si la hora! Dios! X.X… mi cabeza, xD gomen… bueno, gracias por el comentario! - Y que pienses que es un buen fic ;; linda.. ¡cuídate mucho!

**Oogami Souma: **¡Pronto con más detalle! Lo que le pasó a Saku-chan.. O-o, Ryoma…él, como sea buscará una solución! n.n, sip¡aquí actualización¡cuídate!

**Semikou: **¡Te captura¡Kami-sama, gracias! Motivantes y lindos halagos -!.. ¡ GRACIA Y CUIDATE!

**AyumiStar:**TT Sorry, por hacerte tener pena.. Si me tarde! Gome ne! ;O; espero, te guste el cap.. ¡saludos y cuidate!

**Tsu Asakura: **Hermanita! Hermosos tus fics! -.. XD, wenu.. Tu sabes muy bien que lo "sabes" o-o-- jajjaa.. XD, pero aquí la lectura.. - te qlo muxo! Sis

Un hurra por mi familia Ryosaku!

Dios, XD ¿estoy desvelada o borracha? XX

¡Me duele mucho la cabeza…¡la forcé ya mucho¡fic y comentarios!

¡Necesito un transplante de cerebro! o ..

Dios.. Estoy muriendo a medida que escribo esto… … las aprecio a todas!

Bye, y muchas, pero muchas gracias por sus comentarios.!

Atte, para ustedes…

♥♥**-Yune-chan-♥♥ **

**Hora: 5:00 a.m. **

**07/10/06 **

**/Si quieren hablar conmigo, pueden agregarme a su MSN, yo estaría gustosa/**


End file.
